Interview With Robin
by MercyUntold
Summary: A crime spree has hit Gotham, so Batman gives his young partner a chance to prove him self. Teaming up with a new reporter, Can Robin figure out who is behind the crimes, and save the day, before Batman?     Young Justice Time line first season.
1. First Impressions

****_Disclaimer: I do not own Robin. I am not writing this for a profit, it is simply for the fun of writing._

_A.N. : This is a collaboration piece. All of Robin's spoken lines have been written by: .com/ Please feel free to stop by and let them know how you feel about their Robin. Everything else was written by me. Thank you, Robin for putting up with me. I hope you enjoy this first chapter._

_Also, please note, that though this may be Young Justice based, it holds a much darker undertone than the show. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interview with Robin<strong>_

CHAPTER ONE:

Noise blared its way through the open window; shattering the last of my memories of the still night air I was use to. I sat with my back to the room as I let the smoke trail in stiff spirals from my lips out into the dark. Streetlights did nothing up this high. I wasn't one to smoke away my troubles, but tonight seemed like the night for it. I could still remember the look on that young girls cold face. Her eyes would be the type to haunt me; that I could already tell.

"Get use to it Kid. How else you plan on making it as a reporter; here of all places, if you can't even stand something as common as a dead girl?"

The cop was right. It made me sick inside, but it didn't make him any less right. This wasn't the place kids dreamed of when they went to bed at night. No romance on the street corners, no dreams in the windows. No, Gotham was the place where, if a child went missing from their bedroom it was safe enough to say they were gone. No Peter Pan stories of happily ever after on the other side, no midnight flights through the clouds and a safe trip home. No, not in Gotham.

I took another steady drag from my cigarette and watched as cars shuffled their way around the congestion of the streets. It had only been a few weeks since I arrived here, but I could already feel the muck clinging to me. It stained my shoes, and clouded my lungs. It hung on my coat, and hair. Slowly the grime of this city would have me in its grasp completely, and there was nothing to be done. A loud horn blasted through my thoughts and pulled me from my own darkness, and back to the streets below. I ran my fingers through my hair; it was due for a cut. My cigarette was all but burned out as I dropped it into the ashtray sitting beside my elbow on the window's ledge. I had forgotten it was even lit. Reminding myself I had work to do, I inhaled the stale odor that was the wind and rose to my feet. I had a long night a head.

Hours had seemed to pass since I had turned away from my desk. It took me a moment to even remember where I had last placed things. But fast enough I was slumped back over my papers, working away. The night, the cold mistress she is, lingered on; taunting me with promises of daylight yet to come, only to hang around for hours more. Leaving a kind of bitter taste in the air. The kind that reminds you, that your job really is never ending. I had begun to feel that helpless pang swell back up again so I sat back. Trailing my fingers through my hair once more, dishelving it completely, I glanced back to my open window. Sirens wailed on below.

There, on the other side of the frame was a set of eyes. I blinked, hoping I had been right about the haunting, but no such luck. There they were, still gaping at me. It wasn't truly possible a person was out there. I was twenty-four floors up.

"Who-who's there?"

I prayed there would be no response; that instead those eyes would just fade away. But I was in Gotham now. The sound of a child's laugh echoed back at me and I felt my heart drop. I rose to my feet, pushing my chair over backwards in my haste. I swallowed hard and rubbed at my face and eyes, still praying for a night joke. Slowly I opened my eyes and focused on the window and found nothing. I let out a soft sigh and nodded to my self. No one, just the hauntings of that poor little girl I had the misfortune of meeting earlier that day. I turned my back to the window and picked up my chair. I needed a break. The night was toying with me.

After some time, I made my way back toward my desk, with a hot cup of coffee and a cigarette pressed between my lips. My window was beckoning me to join it for a while. So there I sat, with my back to the room; my coffee beside me and my cigarette hanging loosely from my lip. I tried to ignore the constant noise from the streets, and gaze up at the skyline. No stars. The wind was calmer than it had been before, making the air sticky and stale. I inhaled it deep all the same.

"Well hello there. Enjoying the view?"

For a second, I forgot how to breathe out right. My heart quit and my vision hazed. I found myself hoping I had left my door unlocked and I would turn and find myself at gun point. But no, that voice had come from below me. I fought to inhale, as I lowered my darkened gaze down to the ledge just under my window. There, tucked away in the shadows, I could see those eyes again.

"Who-who are you?"

The dark mass rose gracefully up right. Even on that narrow ledge. And swung itself into a flip, landing on the sill beside me. Just missing my coffee. Which had gone cold. There, in the dusty light of my living room, I could see those eyes better. Bright blue. Framed in black. Masked with faint, white lenses.

"Robin, partner to the one and only Batman."

The boy – that's what he was, a boy. No more than thirteen. Sat with his legs hanging over the side of my window like the ground was just beneath him. I wasn't sure whether to relax because of who he was, or fall deeper into panic. What could I have done to get the attention of Batman?

With a shaky hand, I lit my cigarette and breathed in deep.

"It really is going to be a long night."

As I spoke to myself; the boy, Robin, shifted his body slightly, to face me. I could tell he was reading me. I took a slow drag from my cigarette and watched the smoke weave its way between us and out, out into the night. Even it seemed frantic to leave, spreading out wide and wafting about. I followed it until I couldn't make out the trail against the night.

"So, what do you think of Gotham? The streets, the sights…the people…see anything interesting?"

The sound of his voice seemed almost eager to learn something. My mind reeled, hoping to snag on something I might have done, seen even, that would bring such attention my way. I couldn't think of anything. I was just some shmuck. I shook my head and pulled my cigarette from my lips.

"It's a city all right. I can tell ya that much. But, nothing outa the way, you know?"

I didn't want to seem, evasive, like I had something to hide. But what could I say? I ran my fingers through my hair again, this time attempting to shelve it back in place. I looked a mess. I reached for my coffee, but then left it. It had gone cold. Even the mug was like ice in my hand. Looking back, that could have been all in my head. I hadn't had that cup sitting out long.

The kid seemed to read me, holding his hand up for me to breath. I did. Slowly, and deeply, before I took another drag of my cigarette.

"Relax, I know you didn't do anything. You're a reporter, right?"

I smiled behind my smoke. The kid was good. Read me like an open paper, saw right to the fine print and called me out on my shady deals. He was sharp.

"Yeah. Yeah I am."

It was like ten pounds just up and left my chest. I was still unsure just what the kid wanted, but knowing it wasn't me, that was a good thing to have under my belt. I reached for the mug again, this time to move the cold sludge out of the kid's way.

"But what'da want with me? Aren't we a dime a dozen in this town?"

I turned my back to him. Pacing my self to my desk, then back again. My own slow gears turning, I tried to remember all I had heard about Batman, and his sidekick Robin. Most of it was propaganda, hateful and snide. Any fool with half a brain could tell that. But the honest truths, the people's words, those are what I tried to remember. They were smart, detective level. Almost never wrong. But I still didn't know how that pertained to me. I had only been on this one case, about this one girl. Yeah there had been a few others, they might have been connected but the cops weren't talking, and I had just gotten started on my own research into the case files. And that was, /if/ this case was what he was here about. But part of me, wanted to push that thought aside. It, really was such a small case.

I watched as he tapped his glove. His gaze shadowed by his hair and the dark black of the mask. He seemed to be, checking the glove for something. What, I wasn't sure.

"Just curious about your thoughts, is all. We don't get newcomers to the city often."

My brow line furrowed and I took a long slow drag to finish off my cigarette. Smashing it down into the ashtray in the windowsill just opposite my guest, I took that chance to study the boy. He seemed so, contemplative; yet, relaxed. He wasn't telling me something. It may have been my first job as a city reporter, but not my first job in my life. This kid, he did want something from me. I rose to my full height again and shifted my weight to rest against the wall. Just beside the window. I watched the boy a moment longer.

"It's about the girl isn't it? The one, found last night. The one I have the case files for spread out over my desk."

I thumbed to the direction of my desk. It was burred with papers, folders, and photos. Somewhere was my keyboard to my computer. There were full ashtrays and old coffee mugs. I grimaced at the sight of it. I need a maid.

"Are you alright? You seem edgy."

I pulled my eyes back to Robin. Was that a dodge? No, I must've just been wrong. This case wouldn't mater to some like Batman. But then again, why would I? I was at a loss for answers.

"Fine, Kid."

I tried my best kid-friendly smirk on him. No reaction. I guess it wasn't as convincing as it needed to be. I would never get by being this transparent.

"It's not every day a hero wants something to do with me"

I felt rather, beside myself. He shouldn't have unnerved me so much, but the kid was powerful. He made me feel more small-town than even the cops had yesterday.

"Sorry for overwhelming you,"

Then I heard was could have been a laugh. But the street noise seemed to swallow it up. I pushed off the wall and headed to my desk. He was right. This all was turning out to be, overly whelming. I shoved around in my top draw to find another cigarette. Pressed it to my lips and turned back to the window. I sat on the edge of my clustered desk.

"It's fine. Really. It's me who should be sorry. Letting a kid get to me."

I scoffed at myself and raked my fingers through my hair again. My cigarette unlit. Hanging down from my lip.

"I just don't –I've never been in question before. You're my first kid. But tell me, honestly. Why are you here? New guys in town that big a deal 'round here?"

I watched him carefully. He turned to face me, still sitting outside the glass. Only his legs where inside my window, dangling like it was nothing new. Would I really have to invite him in?

"Gotham isn't exactly the friendliest city. Can you blame us for wanting to keep tabs on visitors?"

I found myself nodding. From all I had seen that was true. Too True. I closed my eyes and thought about that poor girl. Her big blue eyes icily staring up into nothing. I rubbed my eyes and sighed.

"I guess I can see that. I guess then, I will answer anything you need."

He eyed me through the window. I felt like I was on the wrong end of zoo glass. My lip twitched into a half smile. Old habits die, hard. I wasn't use to being so fine tunely watched.

"The case files,"

My cigarette rocked forward until it bounced off my knee and onto the floor. I was right. Next time, I needed to remember to trust my gut more. I leaned forward, waiting for him to finish.

"The murder you've been reading up on. It may contain information I need."

I rose to my feet, and turned my back on the kid. I felt, beyond overwhelmed at this point. I turned back to him, stepping on my cigarette. I cursed myself, but ignored it as best I could. I took the hint that I really would have to invite him in. His sitting on my window just unnerved me.

"Why, - You know what? Come on in Kid. Let's get to the fine points here."

It took him a moment to except my request. But soon enough he was through the window and standing in the room. His arms crossed. I knew he could more than likely take me down. However, he just looked like a little kid, stuck in a grown up world. He was guarded.

"I was hoping you might let me look through it,"

He raised an eyebrow. I felt heat wash over my face, as I looked back over my shoulder, and remembered what kind of desk I had. I knew his reaction had been at the state the desk was in. I coughed slightly and turned to face him. The window still letting the thick city air spill into the room. I shrugged and smiled. Picked up my cigarette that I had walked on, and moved to behind my desk.

"I know how it looks, But trust me. It's a working system."

I sat down in my chair and motioned for him to join me, in one of the small over stuffed chairs I had across the desk. It was worn. Instead of waiting on him, I got to work pulling the pages together. I tucked the pictures I had taken myself in the folder. Putting the crime scene investigators photos over them. I wasn't sure if I was even aloud to take my own. I did anyways. I had statements, and records. My own scrawled notes and printed pages of her friends and family. Part of me wanted to just hand it over; the other, the part of me with gears that worked, turned and contemplated. I pressed the flattened unlit cigarette between my lips.

Out of the corner of my eye, he moved. I lifted my gaze to find him, without lifting my head. He sat in the other chair. I smirked at his choice. He liked to do things his own way. I would have to make a note of that. He sat like a child would in the chair; Body forward, elbows to knees, head in hand. Even with the mask, he was but a boy.

"You've been busy,"

His voice nonchalant, as he eyed the papers I was shuffling around. I could see a gleam almost grow. He wanted this information more than he wanted to breath in the next moment. I stopped what I was doing and erected my back fully so I was watching him out right. My gears still turning, only faster now.

"And, what will happen to me? When you are all said and done, once you look through here…"

He leaned away from me. Resting back into the chair. The gleam left his eyes. He grew cold. I could all but feel the shift in him.

"Nothing,"

He shook his head, just enough to tussle his hair side to side.

"Whether this information helps me or not, I was never here."

It was my move. I pressed myself back into the chair, getting a better look at the kid. I rolled my cigarette as best I could between my lips. Then lit it. I had to make this work for me. I knew if I just handed over all my work, I would never see the light of it. This city was going to swallow me whole, whether I liked it or not. But at least I could fight back. I took a short drag of my cigarette before pulling it away from me.

Robin eyed me, raising his eyebrow slightly. Dishelving his mask slightly, but then again, not. The mask more seemed to rise with it.

"Is that a problem for you?"

I could see the, distrust, building. I knew it would. I had to walk softly now, or risk undoing myself. I took my cigarette back in my lips. It wasn't a problem out right. But I'd be damned if this city washed me out in my first week. I swallowed a cloud of smoke and trailed it out through my nose.

"How am I suppose to make it by then? I know you have your job, but kid; this is mine."

I held up the folder. Smoke trailed up the side of my face. I dropped the papers back down on the desk and crossed my arms over my chest. My gears still turning, then, as if like lightening, it struck me.

"What about a bargain then? Information, for information."

His eyes narrowed, pulling the mask down tight around his nose. I could see he wanted to walk away. But he had to save face. He wanted this information, no, he /needed/ this information.

"What kind of information are you looking for?"

I nodded. For the first time in this place, I had the upper hand. I wasn't about to let it walk –jump out my open window. I exhaled a large spiral of smoke over my shoulder.

"An Interview. One on one. I want at least one good story out of seeing that -out of this case. And if it isn't the case it self, let me at least have this. Nothing that can be traced or tracked back to you and Batman, or to harm either of you in any way. Just some, personal, questions your fans might be dying to know the answers to."

I watched him. He didn't squirm, or even flinch. His eyes are the only thing that changed. That narrow-eyed boy changed into one of deep thought. His blue eyes relaxed and glassed over. He was thinking. I had him. I was dead on about him wanting this case file. I wasn't asking for much. Just, what I needed to survive in this dog-eat-dog city. Gotham had me in a chokehold, and I was offering its youngest caped crusader a simple plea bargain.

Then, he raised his head. Held my eyes fully. I watched him focus in on me. I could almost see my own reflection staring back at me in that deep masked blue eyes. I blinked away the smoke that was still puffing up from my cigarette as he nodded shortly.

"Fine. You have a deal."

A laugh escaped my chest before I even knew what happened. I pulled my fingers through my hair and smiled. That night, as lonely as it started out, was turning into the best one of my life. I pushed back into my chair fully. Relaxing it. Another laugh seeped out of me. I rubbed my jaw line. The kid's face seemed set. He wasn't pleased. Not like I was. Nothing like I was. I let my hands lock behind my head, as I inhaled deeply from my cigarette.

"So, tell me, How long do your nights run? Got an hour or two to waste?"

I could tell right away the kid didn't like the sound of that. He turned his eyes to the window. Then back at me. I could feel the tension rise in the air as I waited. I was practically on the metaphoric edge of my chair.

"I never have time to /waste/. But I suppose I can stick around, if it means I can see some of those files."

I smirked. The kid had wit. Or maybe he meant it. At the time, what did I know? I leaned my chair forward, and picked up the file. The gears turning at full speed now. I had to work this, like a good old fashion date. Nice and slow. This needed to be milked for all it's worth. Page for page.

"Alright, point taken. No time wasting it is then."

I opened the folder out onto the desk. Looking down at the pages in front of me, I studied the pictures and text. Nice and slow. I picked up the picture I took my self of that poor girls face and slid it across the top of my desk. Leaving atop the mess.

"Here, we can start with this."

I watched his eyes fall from me to the picture. Without so much as a word, he picks it up. He scanned the picture corner to corner without so much as blinking for what felt like forever. He seemed pleased with it. Like he was right about his choice in coming to find me. I was about to become his greatest lead. While he was about to become my one way ticket to easy street.

He glanced up at me, with a swift nod. Never picking his head up fully from the downward glance he had.

"It's a start,"

He paused. Taking that time to fully look up at me. His face never changing.

"What do you want to know?"

Without skipping a beat I smirked. Pulling in a slow drag from my cigarette. I reached for my top drawer and pulled out an ink pen and a small spiral bound notebook. It was old fashioned. But it gave me comfort. Just like my dad did before me, so would I. I flipped the pages till I found one blank and tapped the pad.

"I want to know, what makes you tick. But let's start small shall we? Tell me, for the record, -Robin right?"  
>The kid laughed at me. No, more snickered. It wasn't spiteful, more so endearing. I felt more old in that moment that I should have.<p>

"Of course I am. Get traught,"

I scrawled across the paper, Interview: Robin. The paused. My brow furrowed and I left my lips tilt down in a half frown.

"Traught huh? You know what. Let's –let's leave that for now. For now, let us learn more about you. Let's see, you don't seem to be 'super' out right. Is that true?"

I could feel the kid's eyes on me. I kept my down, on the paper as he spoke.

"No, I don't have any powers."

I quickly jotted down his response and looked up at him. Meeting his eyes.

"Interesting response. Was that a dodge to my direct question or – does the term super not apply to all heroes?"

He corked his eyebrow up at me. My lack of hero exposure was showing. Badly.

"You don't need powers to be 'super',"

I nodded. That response wasn't just about heroes. I felt a touch of shame spread. This kid was, smart. More wise in the ways of the world than even I seemed to be. He truly was some one to look out for. Who ever he was.

"Very true. Very Wise, "So tell me then: other than the heroes; who is some one you, your self, look up to?"

I watched the surprise wash over the kid's eyes. Not his face. Just his eyes seemed to be his expression point. Like he had trained his face to stay blank. But naturally he was just easy to read.

"Who I look up to.../other/ than the heroes?"

He seemed to be talking more to himself than me. So I took that time for myself. Quickly filling in my paper with notes. I quoted the kid directly with every phrase. I wanted this story to be, hard hitting, and dead on. I knew this young boy had kids half his age, who looked up to him. They needed to know that he was human, like them. They needed to believe they could be, in a since, just like him.

"No one."

I froze. The abruptness of his response stopped me dead. Who was he trying to kid? I looked, taking his gaze head on and laughed. Out right. Without dropping his stare.

"No one? That's a bit, harsh don't you think? No one other than the heroes, push you to try and be better? You have never found some words to live by that weren't written or spoken by one of the heroes?"

I really seemed to have stumped the kid. I watched his eyes glass over. He seemed to distance himself with thought. Placing his hand on his chin lightly, his head falling slightly to one side, as if some where in the distance he would find his answer. I wrote that down. It seemed right.

"Hmm..."

His voice was just as distant as his eyes. I watched him try and find something that wouldn't give too much of himself away. I knew that's what was holding him back. After another beat or two of my heart, he turned back to me. I inhaled from my cigarette as he spoke.

"I guess...'never give up' is the simplest I can put it."

I let the smoke trace the curve of my mouth and lips as I opened my mouth. It plumed up wards like a flower.

"Never give up. Alright, fair enough. I guess it's my turn to share again then isn't it"

The kid's –Robin's, I really should use his name more, Robin's face lit up with a smile. From his eyes to his lips. He really was like an open book. Open, and obvious.

"That would be appreciated. Information for information."

I nodded with amusement. Looked down at my open folder and thumbed through the pages. I would have to give him something of value. But nothing that could be overly important or I would lose my edge. I picked up a few of the crime scene pictures and held them out right.

With out a thought, he reached out and took them from me. Shuffling through them. Taking the time to study each one. I stayed still, only moving to remove my cigarette from my lips long enough to lick them before putting it back. His face was as blank as before. But his eyes, I could see the joy for new information. Only after he scanned each one mentally did he turn back to me. With a nod he spoke clearly.

"Alright, continue."

I nodded back in response. I could have sat and watched him study for hours. It was like, learning another person. I raked my fingers through my hair. He was like, having my own kid before me. I hadn't any, but that, is how I think it would feel. Maybe not, what would I know of kids?

"Alright. Tell me, if you don't have powers, what do you fight crime with? What is your go to for day saving?"

I tucked my pen behind my ear. Pulling my cigarette off my lip. I was working my way down this one, slower than the others from that night. I smirked at it, before pulling a deep inhale. I watched the embers burn through the paper fast. Ashes dropping.

The kid smirked at me again. I could feel the joy spread throughout the room like a heat wave. Then, before my eyes he pulled out a small weapon from some where unknown to me. My eyes were never fast enough.

"Gadgets. All built by me or Batman."

I leaned forward, as far as I could on to my desk. I had never seen something like that before. It glinted in the dim light. I tried to act as if I hadn't just turned into a 6 year old but, I knew I had been too obvious about it. Robin let it fall back into his hand, and wrapped it loosely under his fingers. He was watching me closely with those joyous eyes. He was teasing me.

"Built by you, huh? And that is all you use?"

He nodded, a single nod at me.

"Made by Batman and I, yes. But, this isn't the only thing we use. We have a variety of resources, depending on the situation."

I blinked a few times, still trying to regain what I had lost. I rubbed my jaw line, scratching at my unshaven chin. I took another slow drag, and let the smoke ease out from my lips before I pulled my pen back out and wrote down more information. I pressed my pen butt to my lips, my cigarette off to one side. Thinking still about that small weapon. My eyes strayed from my paper back to Robin's hand. I knew he could see me. I wasn't trying hard to hide it. I caught a glimpse of his smirk, and silent laughter at my clear interest. I met his eyes and smirked back.

"For Dynamic Duo use only,"

He was smug. But I liked it. I nodded in response, letting him know I meant no harm.

"Look but don't touch."

I nearly choked on my smoke. I pulled the cigarette from my lips and tapped it clean into the closest ashtray. Dropping my eyes away from Robin.

"Kid, don't harass me. You're like, under half my age."

I met his eyes again and smiled. Letting him know it was half in jest.

"I've just never, seen anything like it. You know?"

I set my pad down on my desk, off to side, out of the way some. I leaned in, resting my elbows down on the desk, holding my cigarette above my head slightly. Leaning in as close as I could to read the boy's face. His eyes darted away from mine. He seemed to squirm in his chair. So I sat back, finished off my cigarette before dropping it in to the ashtray. I let it burn it self out. Without looking up I pulled my paper back to me

"So, you must know how to throw a mean punch then?"

I heard him rustling in his chair still and I looked up at him. I caught the end of his nod.

"Of course. It's a necessity."

He had real humor. I liked his spunk. I shuffled through the pages in front of me again. Found the printed record of the nine-one-one call and the dispatch response. I coughed, more to myself than to really clear the air. I then held it out for him to take. He was becoming easier to read than the children's book. He snatched the paper right from me. Reading each page, carefully yet quickly. Once he felt it was thoroughly searched over he responded to me with more detail.

"I've studied a variety of martial arts, I doubt you've even heard of most of them."

Some how that hit me all kinds of wrong. My jaw tightened and I rocked back in my chair. Eyeing the kid. I felt my teeth grind against each other, pushing my jaw line out harshly. I tucked my hands back behind my head and nodded. It was time. I rose to my feet and held out my hand to the kid. He had poked fun at me enough for my pride to stand.

"Well, it was nice working with you kid. You know were to find me if you have anything else you need."

I knew I would be kicking myself later, but I wasn't about to take this. Not from a snot-nosed brat. Hero or not. Story or not. I had my pride, as damned as I would be for it. He wasn't even looking at me. He raised his head back up to look at me with shock in his masked eyes.

"This is all you have from the case file?"

I really would kick my self. But I wasn't about to fall for it. That had been a petty jab. Yeah I was small town. I didn't know much in the ways of the world. But who was this kid to tell me. Rub my nose in it like I was just some pup. This wasn't my first walk around.

"And you have no more questions?"

I held my hand true. Locking in on his eyes.

"Oh, no I have more. But I think we are done here."

That was the driving point. He rose and took my hand. His grip was firm and with a single shake he let me know he wasn't backing down.

"I see."

Robin dropped my hand and turned away from me. He was silhouetted against the night-lights of the city. His back nothing but a dim shadow as he walked to the open window.

"Thank you for the information,"

I couldn't see him all that well. Hell I could hardly see him at all. The only lights were from my desk, and outside. He was facing one, and had his back to the others. But I heard the sound of what I think was his boot resting on my windowsill.

"Enjoy your stay in Gotham."

I didn't speak. I had nothing to say that wouldn't put my foot in my mouth. And with that, he was gone. The sounds of the city seemed to rush in all at once. I had forgotten them while I was across from the boy. But now with nothing but my own notes staring back at me I could hear the hate again. This city was going to swallow me whole, and I think I just gave up the fight.


	2. Robin, the boy wonder

A.N. It was brought to my attention that the link did not save in chapter one, so I did some tweaking and let us try this again...

I did not write Robin's spoken words, I have teamed up with: http : / completelywhelmed . tumblr . com / their Robin: http : / feelin-the-aster . tumblr . com /

That is who writes all the spoken words for Robin, so please, copy that link get rid of the spaces and let them know how awesome you find them, because without that Rp group, there would be no Robin, and no Robin means... this story wouldn't be coming to you in this form.

**ALSO **I shouldn't need to remind you, but _**I DO NOT OWN ROBIN. I AM NOT MAKING MONEY OFF THIS STORY. It is all for fun. **thank you._

Interview with Robin:

* * *

><p>CHAPTER TWO:<p>

I sat with my back to the window. I had it pulled shut, and locked tight. The sun had set hours ago, yet there I sat. Working. I had tried to talk to the cops about that girl, but they had no more information to give. I had however managed to pull the autopsy reports and pictures. I was also lucky enough to get in good with the girl at the front desk. She slipped me the case file numbers for the other cases. They were stacked beside me. The city outside, seemed louder than it had last night, and hotter. I would need to get a window cover soon. I had another lit cigarette tight between my fingers as I plugged away on my computer. I turned away from the screen, and flipped through the file I had left open last night. That kid had left with the documents I gave him. At least I wasn't stupid enough to not have made copies.

Grumbling to myself about that night, I worked on. Wanting to crack this case and have it in writing before that kid could even try. I knew it was a lost cause. I was no detective, but it was my only hope. I had to eat some how.

My hair was a mess. I hadn't showered since before work yesterday, or shaven for that matter. I knew the smell of the city clung to me like a drunk whore, but I didn't have time. My jaw line itched. I pressed my cigarette to my mouth and inhaled, not taking the time to scratch my jaw.

Some of the pieces where falling together nicely. I knew these four girls where killed by the same person. I knew these girls all fit into the same type. I knew this guy would in fact kill again. But even all that, was nothing. Even the cops knew that much. And if a cop knew it, it was common knowledge. I had to press on. So there on my screen was a list of repeat criminals in Gotham. Namely the ones that were left to batman. I had no idea the time. It didn't matter. I had already let my pride get in my way; I wasn't going to let my small town brain do the same. I pulled smoke from my cigarette as I jotted down note after sloppy note about each villain. Following each one's style of crime.

With each new page of notes, I felt – farther from where I needed to be. I reached for my coffee. Cold, dark, sludge. I choked back a few mouthfuls before returning my cigarette from my fingers to my dry lips. This was getting me nowhere. I let a sigh escape from my chest as I raked my fingers through my hair. I could still feel the smog and the subway steam sitting in it. I pulled my hand back, and had to fight turning my nose up. I felt sub-human at that moment. But I pressed on. Pushing my face down. Back into my work.

No sooner had I gotten back into the swing of writing, when there was the sound of something hitting my window. I felt bad, thinking it might have been a bird. I turned. I wished I hadn't been so right. There, just beyond my own reflection, was Robin's face. He was perched on my window ledge. I rose to my feet, and shook my head. Pushing smoke from my lips as I opened the window just enough to talk. I didn't kneel, even if the open part of the window /was/ at his feet.

"What are you doing here?"

I felt like I had to yell, but I didn't. I knew it would make my point clear enough. Without even leaning down so I could hear him over the city noise, he responded. With that same smile on his face. There was even a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"I was in the area, so I thought I'd see if you were still around,"

I couldn't help my self. I smirked. The kid had gall. I had to give him that.

"Yeah, I'm still here. And busy."

I watched him step closer to the window, and pull down his –gun? I know now it was his grappling gun. But at the time I hadn't– I took a step back. Away from the window.

"Busy night?"

I tried to stay calm. He was a kid, there was no way he would harm me. Hell- kid aside- he was a hero. I hadn't done anything wrong, by no means. I was no threat. I nodded. And dragged my fingers through my hair, trying to just breath. I took a shaky hand to my mouth and pulled my cigarette free. At that time, I missed his jest. He used my own words back at me, hinting I looked worn.

"Y-yeah. You want to c-come in or something kid?"

I watched his shoulder rise and fall. Like it wasn't a big deal to be standing on my window ledge…with a gun.

"If you're free,"

I nodded and felt rushed to open the window. I tried not to seem panicked but I knew with the slight trembles in my hands, he would see. He did. He turned his eyes down to the gun and laughed out right. I was clear enough, I could hear it over the sounds of the city.

"It's not a weapon, relax. Just a grappling hook. A little flying assistance for those of us who need it."

I felt myself nod again. Pushing my cigarette back between my lips, I tried to relax more. Told myself, he is a hero.

"Well, it's open for you. For, when ever."

I turned away from him, and walked slowly back to my desk. I could feel the weakness from my knees to my toes. It was like I was poured from hot gelatin. I smoked my cigarette slow. Not rushing my inhales, so I could enjoy the taste. Tried to stable myself. The though of a gun really shook me. I had never been so close to what I thought was a life ending moment. I scoffed to myself, as I sat back down. I pulled my fingers through my hair again, and rubbed my jaw. Tonight, was going to be just as long as last.

I watched the boy swing his way in. Like it was nothing to leap into an apartment twenty-four floors up. I am still not sure I am okay with the ease in which he just jumped around. He walked calmly. Almost, with a saunter in his stride as he took to the same chair as the other night. He was silent, like the night. His gun was put away, but that didn't ease my fears. I knew he had weapons. Even if that one wasn't intended for harm, he had others that were. I met his gaze and faked a smirk. Smoking my cigarette as if it held my life together.

"So, What did you, need kid?"

I watched him for a cool moment. He seemed so far away. He was masking his true intent. Like he had been yesterday. I could see through that much. He shrugged at me, again. It was his age showing through. Unable to voice a response but not wanted to be seen as rude.

"Just dropping in. -How's your writing?"

That was it. That would in time, always be it. He still needed information from me. But, I was okay with that. I hadn't given up all my cards the first night. I still had an ace in the hole. I let a real smile spread across my dry lips, peeling my cigarette free.

"My writing is fine kid. I am working on this great case – oh but I am sure you don't want to hear about all that."

I could feel my spirit reform inside me. This night held promise. I was overcoming the fear, and starting to relocate my spine again. I met his eyes and watched his eyebrows raise. He could see. He could tell I was slowly, myself again.

"Really now? Why don't you try me."

I scoffed and put my cigarette back. I dropped my head. Breaking our gaze and began thumbing through the files until I found the one he wanted. I slapped it down flat on top of every thing else. Opening it and smiling to myself, I wanted him to know this was a game. I needed to feel like I was on top again. I had let this -this kid get to me. Let him walk on me like I was nothing. But I wasn't over yet. This city hadn't swallowed me whole, and I wasn't just another worthless wad in the streets. I turned page after page in the file, reading some of the key-notes to myself. Before looking back up at him.

"Oh? You sure? I mean, I don't want to bore you with such a small matter. I am sure, there are other more important crimes happening in a city like this one. I am sure between the cops, and myself we can…. – hmm /Unless/, there is more going on in this case than I know about?"

He didn't rise. He was smarter than most. I knew. It would take a great deal of work to get information out of him. He wasn't just some simply guppy. Yes he was small, but this fish knew the ways of the pond. I watched him cross his arms tight in front of his chest. He played so old.

"It depends on what the case is,"

I raked my hand through my hair, shaking my head lightly. This kid was good. He just, tried too hard. He was clearer than glass.

"The only case I have now kid. Remember, I'm the new guy"

He was so still. Quiet. He really was, like the night. I set my cigarette down in the tray and wiped my mouth with my palm of my hand. It wasn't nerves. No, it was just, warm that night.

"Still working on that murder then?"

I loosened my tie around my neck and undid the top few buttons of my shirt. I rubbed the back of my neck and nodded. The sound of that word made it much harder. Murder. It was that cold. That… senseless. She had been murdered. I could still see the fear in her glassy eyes. I met the kid's gaze, no longer in that witted mood.

"Yeah. Just that one, poor, girl."

I shook my head and picked up the picture of her. She was still alive here. It was the picture her mother had given me to use when I printed my piece. I trailed the pad of my thumb across her face. Helpless.

"There were others, you know. Not just this one. The cops don't want to face it, but it's a serial killer."

I was defeated. I wanted to work with the kid. Yeah, I wanted my story, but looking at that girls face, I just felt, sick. Who was /I/ to want? She was gone, and it was part of my line of work to help set that right. To save others.

He shifted, pulling my eyes to him. His thin lips pressed into a frown. I couldn't tell if it was the news I had just shared, or the fact that I knew enough to share that upset him. But I couldn't let that stop me. If he was mad, I had to let him be mad. I had to believe that he was some one I could trust. He was a hero.

"What have you learned?"

I inhaled from my cigarette before I spoke. Deciding, just who I wanted to be. I nodded to myself and blinked deeply. Her eyes danced before my vision. Darkness and her eyes; cold, and lifeless.

"More than the cops want me to know. I can tell that much."

I turned my chair side ways, setting the picture back down on the desk. I scanned the window as if it held my answers. It didn't. It didn't even hold the stars. Just the city lights. I focused on the noise below. Horns, motors and shouting. It was so much. I smoked a few more times from my cigarette. Robin just sat there, watching me. As if he knew. He seemed to understand the things that reeled through my mind. I think now, I understand why. He saw them too, at one point. Struggled with the same choices I was faced with now.

"But what I-"

I turned back to face him again, locking my eyes to his, studying his face behind the mask as best I could before looking back at the picture.

"What I don't understand is, how."

I lost him. I could see that in his furrowed brows when I looked back up.

"How?"

His voice trailed, but I didn't know what to say. I had more questions than answers really. I nodded to him. Then shook my head.

"I don't mean to seem, naïve. I know crime happens. I just, I've never seen something this heartless. Four girls, dead. But what really gets me, - they drowned."

I turned my chair back to him, and watched him nod as I finished speaking. He knew. I let a deep sigh out through my nose, expelling smoke into the air around me. It would make since that he knew all of this. Anything the cops knew was common knowledge. I rested my elbows down on the desk; my arms sprawled out across the papers. I could feel the teeth of this city around me again. I could feel myself slipping. I needed to fight. I had to fight.

"So, is it too late to pick back up on my deal? Fair trade? Information for, information?"

He seemed to pause, mid breath. Then with one sure nod he responded.

"Alright. Info for info"

I leaned back in my chair. Scratched my head and finished off my cigarette. Then, without warning, it hit me. I was starving. I sighed deeply, and tried to ignore it. I looked for my note pad from last night. Flipping papers and folders around my desk until I spotted it, under an old coffee cup. It left a ring behind on the front cover. I looked up at the kid before giving a shy smile. He didn't seem to notice, or at least, not care. I flipped to a blank page and scrawled out some words, and short phrases.

"Alright, I think we left off some where about your fighting skills, right?"

I looked up from my notes and smiled. It was a change in pace, but I think it is what we both needed. In time, it would become something we both found joy in. Those late night talks.

In that moment, I wasn't all too sure I wanted to start that talk again. He was a snot about it last time. But I had hopes. I still held on to this one chance to survive this city.

"That's right,"

I nodded and scribbled a few more things down before looking back up at him. My hunger gnawing at my insides, but I closed my eyes. Thinking past the hunger. Looking back at him, steady voiced I asked,

"Tell me, how many different hand to hand combat styles do you know?"

I could feel his eyes scanning my face. Watching my body language. What I couldn't tell was if it was out of distrust or concern. Could he see something was off about me? Or was it really just that he, was looking for my intentions?

"Fourteen,"

I froze. Fourteen. I sat there, dumb. Blinking at him as if he had sprouted a new head and was now speaking in tongues. A horn blared below. I shook my head and quickly wrote that down. Trying to play it off like it was normal.

"Fourteen, huh? And how many have you, mastered, or completed?"

My hunger made itself known. The hollow sound echoed across my apartment. I tried to work past it, waiting for his response.

"All of them. But I combine them to create my own fighting style, along with my acrobatics."

I nodded, completely in awe. No wonder he was so at ease outside my window. The kid was part monkey. Again I nodded, smiled widely, and shook my head.

"That…is. – Just, amazing. For some one your age -Hell for some one any age. You must spend hours perfecting you skills. That must not leave you much time for school."

He shook his head no in response.

"Schoolwork comes first,"

I found that hard to believe. But from what did I know, the kid could simply be a genius. It all came naturally to him. Like smoking did me. I nodded and quick scrawled it all down. I could still feel my hunger raking at my insides, but I pressed on. I had so much I needed to know. I looked back up to speak again. Robin, cut me off.

"I believe you have some information for me?"

I smiled. It had completely slipped my mind. I had been so tangled in his wonder, that I lost track of my own thoughts. I had to give up some information of my own. I shuffled the pages around and found the girls phone records for her cell phone. I knew it wasn't much. But I wasn't ready to hand over my villain list. Mostly, out of fear. I held the pages out to him, leaning far across the desk. Until I was standing, reaching out to him.

He didn't move. Not really. He simply took the pages from me. Scanned them like he had the others. Looking for links to the other girls phone records. There wasn't any. I already knew, but his frown confirmed it. He wasn't pleased.

"I know, there are no connections to the other girls phones. But I thought you might find it useful some how."

I was trying to cover my own tracks. I only had so much information from the file that I could share. The rest- was my own hunches and conclusions. I stood there a moment, watching him. Waiting for some kind of reaction to the records. He nodded, and folded the paper carefully.

"It could be useful later,"

I sat back down. My chair groining slightly, I watched Robin tuck the folded paper away, into a small compartment on his belt. I let my eyes linger on his belt for a moment or two longer. I hadn't even noticed it has compartments until that instant. The more time I spent with him I found, I was left with more questions than answers. My gears turned slowly, pulling my thoughts together and storing them in files and folders, saving them for when I would need them again.

"So, schooling comes first. That is good, tell me some of the things that you enjoy studying."

He seemed to pause for a moment; Almost hesitant to respond. I waited, unsure why he would be so worried to answer. It seemed harmless enough to me. Most schools taught the same basic classes.

"I study calculus,"

He tilted his head slightly, thinking for a moment. More as if to remember what all it was he studied. With his eyes distant he spoke on.

"Chemistry, a little bit of physics. History, English, and a handful of foreign languages."

I was still, other than my hand. I wrote each word he spoke. My eyes glued to his face in wonder. He was right to hesitate. Classes like that, put him well beyond his age. And far beyond what my schooling had even touched on. I was well versed in English, to say the least. Majored in it, just to start my job. I knew enough phrases in Spanish to get by, and some French. But, this kid, I feel the need to express his age openly. This /child/, was –intelligent. This paper alone would boost school attendance records ten fold. That was, if he had a following like I hoped he did.

"Wow, that is some agenda to keep up with. Tell me, how many is a handful? Two, three tops I would guess…"

He turned his eyes back to me. As if he had been so lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't aware I was even still there. His eyes seemed to focus back, to clarify.

"How many I'm studying currently?"

He seemed to be asking himself more than he was asking me. I nodded anyway. In hopes of helping clear his mind of his thoughts and bring him back fully to the topic at hand. It would be rather hard to get any kind of good story out of some one half dazed in their own mind. If he saw my nod, he made no reaction to it.

"Three- Farsi, Mandarin and Cantonese."

I jotted them down as he listed them off. Those three alone where hard enough to memorize with the dialects of different regions coming into play. I was baffled. He had hinted that he knew more than just the three he was studying now. How could one brain hold so much-And one of some one, so young?

"I take it then, you know others?"

Robin dropped his head in a nod. Almost as if, to tell me, that it was a normal question for him to respond to. Looking at it now, that would make since. For his age, his life outside of the suit, the cape, the mask, people must marvel over him. How bright he truly was.

"I do,"

Maybe, too bright. He was pulling his answers back again. I thumbed through my notes and pages before me. Trying to find something else to hand over. My hand settled on two lists; one of close friends, which I had pulled from the other list of classmates. I shifted back and forth between the two, before deciding on the list of classmates first.

"You are starting to shorten your answers, here kid. Don't get too short or I might run out of information myself."

I smirked coolly at him, holding the paper flat to the desk. I hoped I would be able to hold off on giving it up for a few more rounds. That was before my long forgotten hunger forced it's way back up; The sound filling every empty space in the room. To my horror, it wasn't just in my mind that it was loud. I watched the boy sit back slightly, laughing out right at the noise. I couldn't remember the last meal I had.

"Maybe you should get some thing to eat, I think they heard that in the Narrows."

My lips turned down. I was starting to hate the kid's wit. But the truth was, I wasn't going to be able to ignore this too much longer. I had no idea just where the Narrows where, but I guessed far enough away to put shame in my face. I had never been the type to forget to tend to myself. I glanced down at my watch. Felt the sigh escape my chest. I pulled a cigarette from my desk drawer and placed to my mouth.

"You, uh hungry kid?"

I sat back in my chair, and met his eyes. I lit my cigarette and tucked my hands back behind my head. I wasn't about to eat in front of him. So kid had a choice to make, and quick. Any chance of ordering food was fading fast. I watched with mild upset as he shook his head at me. Brushing aside my offer with what felt like a cheep dodge.

"I already ate,"

With a swift nod my self. I let the topic drop. I had work to get done. If he wasn't going to join, then we had other more pressing matters. The night wasn't getting any younger. Or any more beautiful. I could still hear the noise wailing from the left open window.

"Alright, then tell me what are the other languages you know?"

I had kept up with my notes well. But I jotted a few side points down, waiting for him to respond. The number of other languages had to be small, there really could only be one other. But – yet I had been wrong about so much more with this kid. For all I knew, he could know as many as five.

"English, French, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, and Romani."

I felt myself shake slightly. He just sat there, listing them off, ticking them off on his fingers, as he spoke. Science would love to pull at his brain. I could tell that much. I took a slow, deep drag from my cigarette. Just amazed. My pen, wrote each word, even noting how calm he was about it. With a slight pause I read back over my work. My brow furrowed and I under lined the last language he listed.

"Forgive me, but the last one, is that with an 'I' or a 'y'?"

Without missing a beat, he responded. Like a whip crack.

"In English, It is with a Y. But I've always known it to be spelled with an 'I'."

I shifted slightly. Still unsure just how it should be spelled. I tapped my pen slightly and furrowed my brow more.

"So, it should be an 'I' then? Right?"

He sat back, relaxing more than thinking. This didn't seem to take much thought for him.

"It's either one, I mean, I know it to be an 'I', and it is my first language-"

I sputtered. There is no other word for it. Sputtered. Noise just, jutted out of me like I had been shaken like a toy. I felt my cigarette fall from my lips and land, somewhere. I didn't see. At the time I was still so transfixed on the wonder before me.

"Wait, what? - WHO ARE YOU?"

I hadn't meant to yell the last part. It overwhelmed itself out of me. My eyes wide and my mouth still agape. I scanned his face. Looking for traces telling me more about him. No, it was in that moment. When my eyes fell on his again, that I found where my lit cigarette had fallen. I jumped to my feet, with a deep scream. The sound railroaded its way off the walls and back at me as I rushed to pat the burning ends of my denim pant leg. Just above my knee was a small angry red hole, still fresh enough to be hot.

I heard the sound of shifting, and looked up to see him calmly rise and head around the desk. He quickly crushed my cigarette flat, smothering the heat into the ratty brown carpet. I wanted to protest, but knew it was the smartest thing. He was so calm. Standing there, watching me. He handed me a small package. I had no idea where it had come from, but I took it all the same. It was a cold compress. I started to ask, but didn't. Sitting back down, I pressed it to the pain. Flairs of a stronger anger roared up my leg. It would leave a scar. One, I still have.

"I'm Robin, The Boy Wonder, and Batman's partner."

His voice was just calm enough to add insult to injury. I scoffed, and shook my head. This kid, would be the death of me. Meal ticket or not. His wit was too much to handle some times. I felt myself scoff again. It grew. It grew into a full out laugh. I rested back into my chair. My head shaking.

"Of course you are. Kid, you know what you are? You're too much."

I raked my fingers through my hair. Smile still plastered to my face.

"So, you must be prepared for this kind of thing all the time?"

I watched the joy start in his masked eyes and spread evenly out over his face into a cool smile. He even chanced to lean against my desk. He wasn't playing cool any more. I can feel the shift. He was starting to trust me. Trust me to not let him down.

"You learn to expect the unexpected,"

His voice was true. Strong. I let my smile lessen. Enough that it wasn't spread so wide. He really was a bright kid. Those words, would be the end. I could feel it. That was how my paper was going to tie up. It was simple. Perhaps over done. But it felt the best. Those where his words. He lived by them. And his fans, would too.


	3. Building blocks

**_disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit off of these. This is simply for the joy of writing, and reading._**

**_A.N. _**_Wow, it seems that this story has really taken off. So many new readers, and fans. I thank you guys so much. It means the world that you like the story. But Please remember, I do not write Robin. IF you would like to know who does please look for Feelin-the-aster on tumblr. That is my Robin, they do all of Robin's spoken words. (please forgive any mistakes in this chapter, When I first put it into the doc saver it did not save it correctly and I had to paste the correct file in place. Thank you)_

_**Interview with Robin**_

CHAPTER THREE:

* * *

><p>The room around me, felt still and calm as I sat there watching the sun sink low behind the buildings. It was a few hours still till sun set, but with the buildings so tall, it wouldn't matter. Dark would incase the city soon enough. Long shadows cast out. Towers looming down on us like watchers. My desk behind me was a mess, covered in notes, papers, and photos. Some new, most of them old, from when I started this case. There I sat, three nights in, and feeling like I was no closer to understanding than the first. My mind, played back his departure the night before; the sound of wailing sirens, screaming as they forced their way around the city streets. His eyes, as they darted to the window. He moved so swiftly, leaving me wondering if anything had been settled that night, or if it had been just time passed. I held out for him to return again. I still had so much left unanswered, about him -about the case.<p>

So, there I sat. My arm rested on the open window's ledge, cigarette pressed to my lips, coffee beside me. My back to the room, letting the dirty city air dry my still damp hair. I had decided it was best to clean my self up, after listening to my boss rant about my appearance for an hour.

"How can you go around like that? You would think you were writing a piece on the homeless. Get your act together, and get back to work kid. I don't have time to waste on a nut case like you."

I rubbed my clean shaven jaw, then back around my neck, up into my hair line some before pulling my cigarette from my lips and pushing a small stream of smoke up into the dusky sky.

"Nut case? Hmpf"

Yet, there I sat talking to myself. I scoffed again and sipped at my coffee. Knew I wasn't getting anything done, waiting like a forgotten date for him to show. So I rose slowly and pulled the lists of friends and classmates from my desk, along with the list of villains I had been working down. With those in hand, I headed back to my window seat.

Laying the papers flat on this sill I started back on my notes. Scanning the names that matched the other girls, trying harder to weed through the mess of black ink and red scribble. Two of the girls went to the same school; two of the girls frequented the same bookstore and library. Two of them went to the same gym. Yet there was nothing so far linking all four of them together. Nothing other than the physical traits: young, blond, friendly, quiet girls from a small area of Gotham. But my girl, the last girl, wasn't in the same area. No, those bright blue eyes, where glassed over, with her blond hair spilling into the gutter in another part of Gotham. She walked a ways to get to the bookstore, and the library near by, but she didn't live in that part of town. Which left us to wonder why the killer had gone so far out of his way to get her. Why not just wait until she was at the bookstore, or even the library? Was it that he was branching out? He was able to move in a wider zone that the police where searching? So many things filled my head. How many poor blonds would suffer her fate before we understood his plan of attack? How many more cold blue eyes would we find gazing helplessly up into the sun?

I took a slow drag from my cigarette, closing my eyes to let my mind reel over the information I had. Picking at details, pulling each thread apart from the rest in hopes of understanding. Trying to find some new lead that I hadn't found before, some new bit, a new trail. I felt the sigh escape me with a thick plume of smoke and I let the frustration swell from me. I wasn't a detective, I was barely a writer; who was I kidding trying to solve this? My best bet was to just hand over the information and let the real pros do the work. I could feel the city's mouth starting to close up around me.

From the corner of my view, I could see movement. I turned my head, and craned out of my window some. There in the fading light I could see Robin; his feet pressed back till his heels where flat on the wall. He was steady, and seemed almost at ease there on the ledge. He turned to face me and without another movement, spoke as if he had found me twenty-four floors down on the sidewalk.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

I smiled warmly, pleased to see that he had returned again. I shifted back inside the window, but not before waving him on inside. I grabbed my coffee and rose to my feet. Before I turned to walk away I smashed my cigarette down into the try. It was almost over flowing with butts and ashes. But I left it there, on the sill. I took a few steps inside and waited for him to join me. I turned to watch him come in. He swiftly leapt to the window, and slid in like it was an every day thing. Although it was now becoming one. I watched him move with such grace, but what was the oddest thing was, he grabbed the papers I had forgotten off the sill on his way in, like it was nothing.

"Forgetting something?"

He held them out to me, without so much as a passing glance to them. I felt myself smile as I stepped forward to take them. He was trying to prove himself to me. I liked that.

"Thank you."

I tapped the papers against the back of my hand before turning to my desk. I spoke to him over my shoulder.

"Although, you could have looked at these. I was going to give you these last night, but your /day/ job called. Ya ran off before we could get there."

I motioned for him to take his normal seat as I shuffled stacks of papers and old Chinese food containers around so I had room to work. I heard him laugh quietly as he made his way to the chair. I looked up as he took the seat. I smiled at him as I sat down. I shuffled the pages around and stacked them into a small pile.

"Is that laugh, at yourself? Or did you not want to see them?"

His expression didn't change much. His eyes seemed to brighten, behind his masks lenses as he smiled at me. I could feel the trust, starting to grow. Almost spreading through the room, like sunlight.

"Let's say a little bit of both,"

I smirked and pulled the papers up, taping them, before scanning them over. I was starting to wonder if there was another way to go about this. I drummed my fingers on an open spot in the desktop, before pulling open the top drawer and taking a cigarette out. I tapped that on the desk as well, then pressed it to my lips.

"You know, maybe a fresh set of eyes will make a difference on these."

I nodded to back up my response and held out the papers to him. Those where my only copies of those lists, and they were a mess. I rolled my cigarette between my lips before pushing myself to follow my gut. I held the papers out more.

"Those are my only copies of those lists, but I think maybe you can find something I am missing in my own notes."

He took the pages with confidences, and spread them out just enough in his lap. I eyed the edge of my desk and nodded. It seemed to have collected the bulk of what was my mess. I scoffed slightly, and pulled the cigarette from my lips before rubbing my forehead, then scratching my ear. I could feel the heat rising on my neck and chest. But the lack of space didn't seem to affect him. He scanned the pages, placing his fingers in odd places on each list. I leaned forward, watching. He was tracking something, I couldn't see just what he had found, but even through my notes and scrawl he found something that I had missed. I watched his mouth move silently, as he seemed to compile his thoughts. Then he tapped one name on the top list and mumbled to himself more than to me. The air was still and his voice carried farther then I think he wanted it too.

"Here's the connection."

I rose to my feet, eager to see just what it was he found. I leaned far over my desk, pushing papers and various other things to the floor with my force. I paid them no mind, as I strained to see. I wasn't close enough. So I erected my self fully and walked around, until I was behind him. I glanced down over his shoulder and saw the name. It wasn't circled. It wasn't underlined. I hadn't even highlighted it. I had missed it completely. One boy had slipped through my fingers. I put my cigarette to my lips and took a deep drag.

"Damn."

I walked away from him, heading even away from my window, deeper instead into the apartment, before turning back to face him. I was looking at his back, but I didn't care. I sighed deeply, and racked my fingers through my hair.

"Damn. I can't believe I missed that."

I took another drag from my cigarette and swallowed down my anger. I had been so incased in those lists, for the last couple of hours, I couldn't understand just how I could have missed the one link. I had more work I needed to do. How did this one boy know them? It couldn't have been the school, or the library, not the gym or the book store because those girls didn't share all those places. Just one random boy…but how?

I took a long drag from my cigarette and sighed to myself. Defeated. The kid turned slowly, watching me carefully. He seemed uneasy, almost unsure about the chain of events that just took place. His mask shifted down, tight against his nose, as he seemed to focus in on me standing there.

"These other cases, where did you hear about them?"

I placed my cigarette to my lips and smirked. Robin seemed shocked that I knew, but what did he expect, me to half-ass my job? I stood my ground, running my fingers through my hair before speaking again.

"I'm a reporter, Kid. What do you think?"

I tried to push the growing disappointment down with self worth. I tried to give myself hope that this city wouldn't destroy me, but the look in the kid's eyes…I sighed and turned away, stepping deeper into the apartment still. I made my way to my worn sofa and sat on the arm, turning back to face the kid. I watched him with tired eyes. Had I over stepped into something I shouldn't have? But I was a reporter, isn't that what we did? That is how we made a living, by treading on things that weren't suppose to be touched by any one. I heaved a sigh and finished off my cigarette, dropping it into the ashtray on my end table.

"Perhaps I... underestimated you a bit,"

He nodded, more to himself than at me. I had to wonder if the new seating arrangement I had put us in made him uncomfortable, because too quickly he rose to his feet. Faced me and walked steadily around the chair. Without so much as a pause, he folded his arms across his chest and rested his body back against the chair he had just been sitting in. I could see he was trying to play it cool, but something was not right. He was uneasy. I rubbed my jaw line, and tilted my head slightly. It couldn't be a bad thing to be good at my job; no I needed to fight back against the overwhelmingly dark city with all I had.

"How much further have you gotten in your investigation?"

I lifted my head to meet his gaze across the room. He had that look about him again, that little child stuck in a very adult world air. I watched him, carefully. So young. I folded my own arms across my chest.

"I have found quite a lot out, myself. But don't you think you should share yourself before you start asking me?"

I smirked teasingly at him. I was finding it hard not to remind him that I was still in control, after all I was the adult. Not matter how much like one he tried to act.

He didn't seemed to phased by my statement; more, like he had been simply waiting for me to ask. I didn't want to play dodging games with the kid, not since he was trying too hard not to leave me in the dark. But how could I not? I was snooping deep into things I felt that maybe I shouldn't be. I let my eyes trail past the kid and to my desk, where the list of villains sat just as marked up as the list Robin had in his hands. He seemed to follow my eyes, over his shoulder. He played it off as if he was setting the papers down in the chair, but some how I knew better. I could feel it, he wanted more, but, quickly enough he turned back to me and nodded politely.

"What do you want to know?"

There it was. My lead in. I nodded myself, and rose to my feet. Slowly, I made my way back to my desk and pulled my notebook free from the wreckage that was still growing along the top of my desk. I turned the pages, as I walked back to the arm of the couch. The movement gave the stale night air that was stuck inside a chance to breath again. Giving the space new life.

Once back at the sofa, I turned my attention back to him.

"What do I want to know indeed? -Well, when we last left off, I see we had been talking about your schooling. We've covered your fighting, and your languages."

I tapped my pen on the pad as I thought. I looked down at the words that filled the page and sighed. The thought of those eyes drifted back and I shook my head clear. This wasn't getting anyone anywhere. I flipped to a new blank page. I chewed on my lip, lost in thought. But I knew something had to give. I wanted nothing more than to honor that poor girl. To find a way to get those eyes out of my head. And neither of these stories were going to do that. I couldn't just sit here and write a 'here was her life' tale. I had to do something more. I /needed/ to do more. This city has begun to swallow me, but I wasn't ready to toss in the towel just yet. This was the point where I dug in my heels and stood my ground.

"You know what kid, let's try something different here. I want to know what is going on here, so I am going to ask you. Plain and simple, do you want my help?"

He was silent. He barely moved, just stood there, watching me. I let him think, I could see the doubt slowly consuming his mind. Who was I to want to work with him? I could almost count the minutes as they ticked by, before he gave a short, quick jerk of his head. It was just barely a nod.

"How can you help?"

I fought back the rage that threatened to escape me. Instead I erected my self till I was standing and I shifted one foot in front of the other. I slowly made my way back to my desk. Without so much as a sound, I reached into the top drawer and pulled myself another cigarette. I turned my back on the kid, and walked to the window. There I stood, facing the blacked city. I didn't turn my head; I just spoke to the open window.

"I thought you /wanted/ the information I had"

My voice was strong, not harsh, just true. I kept a since of pride in the way I stood, as I blocked the window. I crossed my arms after lighting my cigarette. I wanted to believe he wasn't questioning me, in the since that I had nothing left to give – simply that I still had something to prove. I could feel his eyes on my back. He wasn't, staring, more like he was watching. Following my movements, learning my habits.

"Yes,"

His voice was safe. With no push either way behind it. I turned to see him, scanning his face looking for more than that as an answer. I saw nothing. He was carefully treading so not to cross any lines. That was an answer enough. He didn't want to set me off; he wanted to stay here, to be welcomed. That was all I needed. I removed my cigarette from my lips and smiled.

"Then I guess you know the basics for how I can help, don't you. But that isn't what you are asking, is it? No - you want something… bigger than information from police files."

I leaned my back against the open window; it was unsurprisingly warm. I hadn't thought it would be cool to the touch. I pressed my cigarette to my lips, keeping it there. My arms crossed across my chest. Holding my arm in place with the other. I smoked. I stood there, watching him and smoked. I was making him uncomfortable. I could see the way he shifted. Trying so hard to stay still.

"Alright. What do you want to know?"

I smiled coolly, as I watched him show his age. He was just a child. I pushed off the window and came into the light of the apartment, and back close to my desk.

"It's not what I want, it's what you want. You want – no. No it's more you /need/ some one to act as your go to. Your go for."

I shifted my body away from him, and walked around the desk, and sat slowly down in the chair. Turning it so that I was profile to him.

"You need some one to hunt information down during those hours when you, are unable to act. Let me be your daytime set of eyes. I will look for what you need, if – you let me write the full story for the cases, as well as the interview with you."

His whole air changed, he grew stiff and uneasy. He turned around so that he was facing me again, his eyes flashed wide before he pulled his expression together.

"Being a hero isn't that easy,"

He was trying so hard to mask himself, to keep himself in check. But like any child, his voice held the key. The anger seemed to seep through, like water on paper. Little drops at first, but as he spoke on you could see it grow. Darker, thicker, clearer.

"You can't just...it's dangerous."

I took a slow drag from my cigarette and turned to face him head-on. My eyes dark, and set. This was not a game I was playing. Not just some half-baked idea I was tossing around. I wasn't talking super hero level. I didn't want to save the world I just, couldn't let that poor girl's family down. Her eyes hung in my memory, the image of them imprinted on me like the first time you see a dead animal. I met his gaze, and watched him. Smoke slowly spilled from my lips as I spoke, clear and direct words.

"I am not looking to save the world here, kid. I just want to make sure this sick bastard doesn't do this again. You don't have to be a hero to know when something is wrong."

My voice never rose. I wasn't yelling, just simply stressing the fact that I was mad. That girl would never leave me. Her icy hands were wrapped around my soul, and there was no way of undoing that. All I had left was to catch the person behind it and kill all chances of having to see another set of lifeless eyes like hers again.

"You're serious about this,"

He held my gaze right back, strong, without the doubt of a child like he had before. There was no fidgeting, not a single squirm as his lips turned down into a heavy frown. The though of a civilian risking their lives, seemed to deeply trouble him. But how was I any different that those cops? I might have cared more, but I couldn't let that be a bad thing. I rested my elbows down on my desk, lacing my fingers before me. I gave a short nod and exhaled smoke from my nose.

"Do we have a deal or don't we?"

Even as I sat there, I knew there was no other way around this. He did too. He studied me closely, his eyes bouncing back and forth between mine.

"Yes, you have a deal."

His voice wasn't as sure, but the point was made. I rested back in my chair and pulled my cigarette from my lips, my eyes never leaving him. He was so young, yet he sat there with the power to judge me as a person. To go so far as to ban me from not only this case, but, my job. I held my cigarette before me, watching him. Part of me felt sick with rage, the other knew this was the best course of action.

"Then, I guess we have work to do."

He seemed to let my anger pass. If could tell it was there, he didn't let it show. He simply leaned back in his own chair. Relaxing back, and raised one eyebrow, tilting his mask slightly.

"Where did you want to start?"

I adjusted in my chair, and put my cigarette back between my lips, reaching for the paper work before me. My eyes still glued to his face. Blindly, I stacked the pages and set them all inside the open folder under them. I let myself watch him a moment or two longer, then let my eyes drop. I shuffled and organized the pages into an order that made since, starting with the list of villains I had been working with.

"I want to find connections. There has to be a way that these girls can all be linked together. A way they are connected, to each other, and that boy."

Without moving much more than my hand, I pointed to the list of names resting in the chair where Robin had been sitting. He followed my finger down and glanced back over the list before nodding. Then, he flicked his arm forward so that his sleeve slid up his arm some, and tapped on his glove. My eyes grew wide as a slight blue light shone up from inside his glove. What looked like words scrolled down in lists. I could see windows and tabs splayed out like I was looking at a computer screen. Only it was all backwards.

"They all ride the same subway line,"

His voice pulled my eyes away from the light, and back to him. His eyes were fixed on the, screen, I guess I should call it. Like it was nothing new. He nodded to himself before turning his eyes back to me.

"And they've all been to a cafe, about a block from this stop."

I just stared blankly at him. His words just hitting me in the face and falling flat on my desk. I sat there, shifting from his face to the blue light and back again. Then I looked down at my desk, shook my head a little, and back at him.

"Y-yeah. Oh! Okay, that is good. They all take the same subway, and eat at the café. The boy as well? This is perfect I can go in the morn-"

He held his hand up, cutting me off mid sentence. His brow furrowed and Robin shook his head.

"That's how the /girls/ are linked,"

His voice had an almost edge to it, a hint of annoyance lingering in the undertones. I sat back and met his eyes square on as he finished.

"I'm not sure about the boy; I haven't had time to investigate thoroughly."

That was, fair enough. He had only just learned about the boy. So I nodded, giving him the justification he was looking for. It wasn't fair to ask things of him he had no way of knowing or even doing. I pulled my cigarette from my lips and exhaled slowly.

"Alright, but I still want to check out this café. Tomorrow I will take the subway, and- "

I flipped through my pages, and froze. I had nothing on subways. I didn't even have the café. His list of places they had in common was deeper than mine. It made since, of course, it was his job to know, but it sort of peeved me to not have the information in front of me. So I grabbed my note pad, and pen.

"Tell me again what train, stop and café that was again?"

I watched him think for a moment, before turning his eyes back to the blue light. He scrolled through a few of the screens, and with a steady voice he listed off just what I asked for, and nothing more.

"East 22nd street, on the orange line. Café de l'amour."

He nodded, pleased with the information and tapped his glove again. The light blinked out as fast as it had come and I was left looking at his shoulder. I blinked a few times and shifted my gaze back to his face, then down to my note pad. I scrawled out the information I needed and set it aside for tomorrow. Clearly, pleased with this new goal, I rested back into the chair and finished off my cigarette. But tomorrow aside, I still had to get through tonight.

I shifted my body in the chair and returned my focus back to my young visitor. I scanned his face with more of a lazy gaze than I had been using. I wasn't really looking for anything this time, I was more just looking, it still blew my mind that some one so young could do, everything that this kid did. The combat skills and languages aside, this kid could make weapons, with his own hands. He was talented. I guess you could say it was awe that I was looking at him with. True awe.

He was uncomfortable, that much was obvious. His body didn't squirm, but it was clearly written across his every action. His eyes dropped to the chair before him, and he rose to stand fully, crossing his arms over his chest. I couldn't help but scoff. He was acting like I was trying to see through his mask, when in fact I was far from caring. But just my glance alone was enough to put him on edge.

"You, you don't trust people very much do ya kid? Relax, sit back down. Hell put your feet up on the desk for all I care. I don't want to know who you are behind that mask. You mean more to me with it on. I want to know the hero. Okay?"

Robin gave me that same glare that I was growing use to. His eyes tightening until he pulled his mask down tight around his nose, but he complied all the same. Picking up the papers and sitting down, he set the papers on my desk. He even tried to relax some, lounging back into the chair and draped his arm down over the side of the armrest. It wasn't much, but I would take what I could get.

"I, unlike you my friend,"

His voice had that undertone to it. I could tell he wasn't trying to offend, but, he was on edge. He was reminding just how little I mattered in his world.

"-Don't have the luxury of trusting everyone I meet. That is a lesson often learned the hard way."

I tried not to laugh at him again. In some ways he was right. I didn't know the hardships of never being able to trust some one. However, I was a writer. Not every one agreed with the things I said, and often times, I couldn't trust others. I had, had plenty of work stolen from some one I thought I could trust to prove it. So, I just nodded.

I reached into the top desk drawer and lit myself another cigarette. It had been awhile since my last one.

"I get ya, kid. Must be hard thought. To not get to act your own age, to not have friends you can just, act stupid with."

I took a deep drag from my cigarette and closed my eyes. Then took my own advise and kicked my feet up on the corner of my desk. I held my cigarette out front of my face as I watched on, behind a veil of smoke.

"And me being a writer, you would be less likely to trust me, so then-why are you still here? This case mean that much to you?"

Then it was like a shift in the wind, you could almost feel the change happen. He almost took into the relaxation, tilting his head back slightly, almost looking down his nose at me. He seemed smug.

"I never said I didn't have friends. There are those I trust,"

He gave me that classic boyhood smirk before he let the child inside of him die down almost as quickly as he came. His mask seemed to harden, and sit straighter as he fell back in to that hero air that hung around him like his cape.

"As far as the case goes…I have a mission objective to complete."

I nodded, chewed on the inside of my lower lip and a heartbeat or two, then took a drag from my cigarette.

"Mission huh, sorta makes me feel like I am stepping into the role of a spy."

I scoffed at my own words and glanced out the window. It was still bare of a window treatment. I breathed a heavy sigh and turned back to the kid before me. It was almost surreal, I had this feeling, like I was leaving a part of myself behind, but I was ready to. I knew I could never achieve what I wanted with simply writing. I needed to do more, but I was no cop. You could tell that just by looking at me. My heart wasn't brave enough. Fear was the main emotion my eyes held. Even if I knew I was right. I had been hit once as a kid, that was all I needed to have the fear put in me.

I let a deep sigh rattle its way out of my chest and I turned back to Robin. He just sat there, quietly waiting for me to return from where ever it was I went.

"So, Kid, with all those combat skills you must be a bitch to play against in sports, huh?"

I knew it was a topic change, but I still had work to do, even if I was ready to become more than just a writer, I still had to get paid. And my boss wasn't about to take some story about The Boy Wonder stopping by. It didn't seem to bother him, not in the slightest. He relaxed back into that child persona, and smiled widely at me. I wished I'd had my camera with me. It would have made for a great shot for the story.

He leaned forward slightly, almost excited to brag more about himself on a some what personal level.

"You'd have a pretty tough time beating me at basketball and soccer."

He gave a short, quiet laugh and a huge grin before he pulled himself back, slightly adding,

"But just because I'm good at sports doesn't mean I'll show it."

I snorted smoke out of my nose as I wrote down his response on my damned little notebook. I coughed a little in a weak laugh and looked up at him.

"That wasn't a challenge kid, relax. I am sure most of the /cops/ in this damned town could beat me in basketball. But, - Hey, so does that mean you don't play or just not, often?"

He didn't miss a beat. He spoke so fast; I thought my hand couldn't keep up. I had to laugh slightly as the ease in which he answered, almost like he knew the next question before I asked.

"I don't play."

I nodded, as my lips turned down into a slight frown, it made since, for him not to, but it was kind of a shame. He seemed so pleased to talk about how good he was, to not play felt like he was being robbed of who he was.

"That seems a bit, contradictory, but alright, I won't press. I take that to mean you don't play soccer either then?"

I gave a small yawn and glanced down at my watch, it was still early enough to pull a few more bits of information out of this.

"No sports,"

I nodded. No more information to be had there. I eyed him again, this time from under my brow line, just to see his overall mood. He seemed to be put off, but was hiding it well. It must've been hard, for a kid to give up on something he loved. But it showed strength in character, to be able to set aside his childhood to save our lives everyday. I paused, and sat back, lingering on that thought. I pressed my cigarette to my lips and inhaled. This kid, swung from rooftops, and dodged bullets for people like me, even worse, for people like the scum this city was full of. He was selfless, and driven. He put himself out there, along side the Caped Crusader himself, to be the front men for all that was just, and good. I smiled to myself and inhaled again.

"Thank you."

My voice was weak. No, more soft, than weak. It was stable, but soft. I lifted my shaded eyes from my hands to his face and smiled. I truly meant it. I owed this kid more than what I was giving him credit for. He just gave me a nod. Short and sweet, as if he just knew what I was saying. It felt good, to just tell him that all he had done, all he was doing mattered. Even if it was just two words.

Then between the silence, a soft beeping sound chirped its way out. He dropped his eyes down, and tapped on his glove again, the same one that held that blue computer light. He then rose to his feet and seemed to dart to the window.

He had both feet rested on the sill, when he glanced back over his shoulder at me and gave me a nod. I knew, it was a see you tomorrow nod, and with that he was off, into the night. Leaving me there, to prepare for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 4 leak:<strong>

_((this is something new I though I would add for your enjoyment))_

"Batman isn't the only person you work for, is he?"

He turned around to face me fully with a smooth heel pivot. He face was expressionless and his voice steady.

"Wrong,"

His eyes held a fierceness that his voice didn't.

"Batman /is/ the only person I work for."

I nodded and wrote those words down underlining 'work for' then tapped my pen. I sat down in my chair, putting a small wall of junk between us.

"Then, this team, either works with you, or for you… "


	4. Absent hero

_Disclaimer:_I do not own anything. I am not making a profit of if this, it is simply for the joy of writing.

_**A.N**.: _Again I do not write Robin. The role player who is apart of the completely whelmed role play group on Tumblr does. There is a want to be link in the chapter before this one- if you would like to let them know how wonderful they are.

Please forgive me for how long this update took. so much seemed to get in the way. The next chapter is coming soon. Be on the look out.

** ((.Happy Birthday Robin.))**

_**Interview with Robin**_

CHAPTER FOUR:

* * *

><p>I felt a sense of dread sink down as I sat at my window. Over my shoulder on the desk behind the mountain of junk that was forming, were the details I had been gathering for the past few days. It hadn't started out as much, mostly garbled notes and personal input on the subway and café, but as the days had gone, it grew. I had lost count of the numbers of times I had rode the orange line. I'd given up on keeping track of the number of steps I had taken off the train at east 22nd St. I had no use for the number of hours I had spent sitting inside the Café, simply watching. I had even gone so far as to bring my cases with me, and work from inside. But as the days went on, I was left to wonder what it was all for. I had been without the kid for, what felt like a week now. I needed distance from the work. About an hour ago I sat myself down at my window. My hands hung outside, down over the ledge as I sat resting against the sill, under the open window. I couldn't see much of the street life below, like I could hear it. But then again, I wasn't looking down. My eyes were glued to the skyline. I could see the grey masses of clouds floating along in the black sky. Never stars. I pulled my cigarette from my lips and sighed.<p>

I hated to admit it to myself, just what I was doing sitting there at my window? But the truth was, I was waiting for the kid to show up. I felt foolish, but what choice did I have? Without the kid, this work was all for not. The cops wouldn't listen to me. Hell, I bet they would laugh dead in my face. It wasn't too long that I was sitting there watching the skyline, when I caught a glimpse of something darker fly past my vision; one rooftop to another. It was far enough off that it didn't have a true shape, but close enough still that I knew just what I has seen.

I rose to my feet, leaning further out the window. I tried to get a better view, when a horrid scream pulled my eyes down. I watched a woman get pulled from her car, and tossed down into the dirty street. The man was holding, from what I could tell, a gun down at her and she was crying. Begging for her life, I could only assume. Panic washed over me and I darted my eyes back to where the dark mass had been before. Nothing.

Then, there was laugh. I looked back down to watch as the man turned his head this way and that before pointing the gun harshly at the woman again. He was yelling at her, but I couldn't make out his words. I am sure they were profane and violent. Another laugh. Batman, didn't move. He just stood there, hovering in the shadows. I could hear the woman crying, but I began to wonder if \Batman\ could, but then out of the corner of my vision I watched a flash of black and red swing from the building beside mine and land a hard kick the man's chest. He fell back, tossing up his gun as he fell. The boy wonder seemed to pluck the gun right out of the air and tossed it to the ground as he flipped himself backwards to land on his feet. The gun hit the ground, in multiple pieces. I leaned further out, in awe. I watched as the guy tried to pull himself back up, but Robin was on him too fast. I couldn't see the hit, or even how many there were, but I watched the man slump back down in a still heap. Robin turned to the woman with his broad smile, helped her back to her feet, soothed her some and helped her back into the car.

I watched his hands point and turn, most likely he was giving her directions to the police station, where he would dump the knocked out man. With a slight bow, he was off again, up into the sky, body in tow. I leaned out as far as I could, and made a huge wave of my arm. Yelling over the sounds of the streets.

"ROBIN!"

I heard that laugh echoing off the buildings around me and I smiled. But that smile faded when he didn't come back. I stood there, hanging out the window for at least five minutes, but there was no sign of him. I turned to look back across the street to batman, but he was gone. I gave a defeated sigh and sat back down into my chair. I reached for the pack of cigarettes beside me, and lit one for myself. I inhaled from it deeply and let out the smoke. What if that laugh was just that, a laugh at me? Did he really have no intentions of coming back? I sighed again, and rose to my feet. I drug myself across the room and pulled my notes together with a spiral notebook. With my arms full and my cigarette leaving a smoke trail behind me I made my way back to my seat. I shifted the chair slightly and sank my feet slowly down onto the windowsill.

Time seemed to pass faster that I had planned. Almost an hour had gone by while I was working away filling in blanks and piecing things together. Over the course of the past few days, another girl had turned up dead. It was hard to face, because this time I had talked to her. She had been the blond who worked the mid-morning shift on the weekends at the café. I had spent a few hours with her just a day or so ago. I was furious at her death, but it had some how helped. She too had known the boy, and had even been talking to the other girls at the café about him. I had interview notes from them stacked in my lap. Something I am sure the cops hadn't even come up with yet. They were chasing a dead end. The name they had, wasn't his real name. That was one bit of information I needed to get to Robin, if I saw him again. I felt like I might have lost my chance when I let him get away from me tonight, but what could I have done?

I raked my fingers through my hair and sighed, my cigarette was gone, had been for some time, so I lit another. Enjoying the fresh breeze for the first time. But as I turned to drop my head back into my work something caught my eye. Across the road, a dark mass seemed to melt out of the shadows. It was Batman. Again he seemed perched on the rooftop's ledge, a few buildings back. I turned to get a better view, was he watching me?

Then I heard it. It was soft, like the sound of a weak rain falling on the side of the building; if I hadn't been so close to the window I am sure I would have missed it. It happened once. I inhaled my cigarette and waiting, but nothing, so I turned my eyes back to the dark mass and exhaled smoke into the open air. My eyes were so transfixed on the darkness that was Batman, that I was oblivious to Robin as he came around the ledge, and up to the window. He must not have been expecting me to be there, because he took the face full of the smoke I exhaled. He coughed out a sputtering sarcastic retort as he regained his footing better, just out of the way of my trail.

"Lung cancer, for me?"

He gave another small cough as he knelt down to look into the window.

"You shouldn't have."

I froze at the sound of the first cough, bringing my eyes from the other side of the road to the masked face before me. I could have jumped clean out the window. Instead, I flipped back in my chair, sending all the notes I had in my hands flying back into the apartment as I tumbled to the floor.

"R-ROBIN!"

My legs didn't flail, they more just kicked back up over my head as I hit the ground, causing me to roll back over my self until I was on my knees. I rose my head up with wide eyes, my cigarette held in place with my teeth; which I recall baring at him like an animal. I stared into those hooded eyes for what felt like forever, before I quickly dusted myself off, and tried to regain some of my composure. It was pointless, I know, but what was I to do, just stay like that? I heard that tell-tale snicker so I looked back up to the window. He climbed right up onto the ledge and sat himself down, with his legs hanging inside my apartment.

"Alright?"

I could hear the amusement in his voice and I found myself smiling too.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

I looked around the room as I rose to my feet, my notes were a mess around the floor.

"I just- didn't expect some one to find their way back into my window. I apologize for that, kid."

I gave a slight one-shoulder shrug to him before I begun to pick up the papers. I heard that innocent laugh from over my shoulder, I didn't bother to turn and look. I just kept on picking up my work.

"Haven't learned to expect the unexpected yet, hmm?"

I gave a deep scoff and turned to face him.

"You have been gone for days, unexpected, try more like, forgotten, Kid."

I tried not to sound too mean, or upset as I finished collecting my notes and papers. But the bitterness seeped through anyway. I was mad; it was hard not to be. It had been days and with another girl dead, and with no one closer to the truth…but I couldn't take that out on him. It wasn't his fault; I took this job on myself. I could have just stuck to being a writer, but I didn't. No, I made the choice to chase down the bad guys. With a half hearted sign I rose to my full height and trudged my way to my desk.

The small mountain of old food packages from take out, and full ashtrays seemed so far away as I sat down in the worn computer chair. Old coffee mugs from weeks ago speckled the stacks of papers and folders. Balled up wads of notes and empty torn files sat before me amongst my computers keyboard and my desk phone. I pulled my cigarette from my lips and tapped it into the nearest half full ashtray. Ashes rained over the side onto what ever was under the tray at that time. I was blind to the mess, really. I was so deep in my concern for these girls that I didn't have time to worry about cleaning. I couldn't recall the last time I had sat on my couch just across the room. Hell, I couldn't even tell you if I used my bed those few months that I was nose deep in that case. I put my cigarette back to my lips and went to work, forgetting all about the curious Robin sitting in my window.

The room was still, with nothing but the noises from the street filling the empty space, until the sound of a heavy thud murmured its way out. I shifted my head up, thinking I must have left something in the window. There, looking back at me with thoughtful eyes was the kid I had left. I sighed and scratched my fingers through my hair.

"Busy week?"

His voice was gentle, but curious. I gave a weak nod and pulled a deep inhale of smoke. I looked back down at my notes then back at my computer screen, slipping right back into work.

"Very. Without you around, I have been pulling this as a one-horse show, Kid. Ain't like it's easy."

I could feel the scorn in my voice, but at the time I didn't care. I didn't make an attempt to invite him to sit, or to join me. It hadn't crossed my mind. Instead I let my fingers type away the information I had found out just that day in to my reports. I paused to flip through my notes but was right back at transferring the key details. All of a sudden, the anger seemed to boil over. I left it on the heat too long and it just screamed out of me.

"But, what about you? Where the hell did you run off to for days? What happened to wanting to solve this case? What about these girls?"

My voice rose and rose as did my body, until I was standing, pointing my finger behind me to a pushpin board with the photos of the girls. It hadn't been there long, but already it was full of notes and detailed pages about each girl's case, hanging around their warm smiling faces. I ripped a picture from my desk and held it out to him without words before I added it to the board.

"You know what that is? That is another girl. Dead."

My voice dropped on the end. I was seeing black in the edges of my vision. I was so mad but there was something about his face; the kid just stood there with a worn look. His smile had faded and he was simply standing. His arms fell to his sides. He began to look as tired as I felt.

"Another girl, dead Robin. And- hell kid, I need you. We need to find this guy. I can't let this happen again. She was so sweet- "

He cut me off, his voice faint, like if he spoke too loud it would break him. I could see that the boy's eyes had fallen on the picture I had just posted.

"I should have known you'd find out about the next victim,"

Then I saw myself mirrored in him as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, heaving out a sigh. I couldn't help but smirk, and pull my dead cigarette from my lips and dropped it into the ashtray closest to me.

"I...apologize. I've been busy, although that's no excuse."

He was so hard on himself. He let his body slump as he spoke. Hardly controlling his arm from flopping back down with gravity. He turned away from me, to glance at the board again, before turning away completely. Robin stood facing the window.

"I should've.. ..I didn't..."

He trailed off, his words hanging in the still night air just before my window. I wanted to comfort him, but yet again the kid left me with more questions than answers. So I pulled my note pad from my desk and a pen from behind my ear. I watched his back for a moment. Watched him just breath.

"Robin, you said you were busy- Busy with what? What called you away for almost a week from the case you have been working so hard on? What was it that put these now five girls on the back burner, leaving me here to- to struggle by?"

I hadn't been trying to hound him, or badger him. I mostly just wanted answers. I needed some kind of insight into the mind of this kid. Some kind of understanding as to why that girl had- even now it still bothers me to have known that girl, and to have had to look at her lifeless face.

He was like a blur, as he whipped his head around to face me. Rage flashed over his eyes and his voice was harsh, but just as quickly as it came I watched him pull himself back.

"The tea-...Gotham is not my only responsibility. I have commitments to others, as well as myself."

He pulled back so hard on that emotion. Letting himself sink inwardly as he turned back to look out over the city again. I was startled, but wrote down his response. Something about him seemed so different from the almost carefree boy wonder I had met. I found myself watching him again as he rubbed the back of his neck like a nervous habit. His thin fingers trailed under the fabric of his cape, so that his hand pushed it down some on the forward movement. It was then that I could see the bright white fabric of wrapping gauze. He was hurt, and some how with that bit of information and the start of what he had said before I was piecing things together.

"Batman isn't the only person you work for, is he?"

He turned around to face me fully with a smooth heel pivot. He face was expressionless and his voice steady.

"Wrong,"

His eyes held a fierceness that his voice didn't.

"Batman /is/ the only person I work for."

I nodded and wrote those words down underlining 'work for' then tapped my pen. I sat down in my chair, putting a small wall of junk between us.

"Then, this team, either works with you, or for you… "

But my mind drifted another direction as I turned back to my computer screen.

"Work… for…"

I quickly went to work, filling in details and going back over every note I made. I fell silent, simply working. I only moved to pull papers aside; underlining and high-lighting. I pushed pages around and pulled folders closer, and in my distracted movement, flipped an overflowing ashtray over the edge of my desk and flat onto the dingy brown carpet below.

I could feel the shift in the air, but pushed it from my mind.

"I don't know what you're talking about,"

His voice was so far away as I worked. This was the closest I had felt to freedom from the tightly closing jaws of the city since I had made the move here. I was on the trail of some thing. It was so close that I could almost see the track marks it was leaving behind trying to get away from me. I heard Robin shift, as I assumed he came closer.

"Work, for… That has, - for, - to track – "

I opened tabs and new documents on my computer; working down each path, each new idea as it flowed. From where I left the boy I knew he couldn't see much of the computer, or much more of the papers I was writing on, and some how that made me feel better about the work I was doing. But the kid wasn't going to let me have my space. I don't know how long I was working before his curiosity got the better of him, but after some time I could feel him. He was behind me, looking down over my shoulder at my desk and all the work splayed out across the piles of junk. Quickly turning the power off to my monitor, I shuffled as much of the paper as I could into folders before spinning my chair to face him. He was already close to me, but I stood my full height blocking his view. However, I hadn't really thought about \how\ close he was until his nose bounced off my chest. Before I could even think to move, he was half a step back with his hands up between us. His masked eyes were wide as he looked up at me.

"Whoa, sorry"

I gave an uneasy chuckle and nodded down at him.

"It's fine, kid. But what are you doing so close to me in the first place? Why not take your- uh normal seat?"

I raked my fingers through my hair and then held it out to the chairs never turning my head away from him. It wasn't out of distrust. Hell, I needed the kids help, it was more of I wasn't ready to share all my cards with the group just yet. I needed to make sure the aces I was playing were high.

He made no attempt to move. I raised my eyebrows at him, and in response he raised one of his own. I felt my lips turn down as he stood his ground. He tilted his head back some, pivoting it slightly to look at the chair in question. I could feel my nerves fraying as he shifted to look back at me. I carefully placed my hands down on his shoulders, and pressed against him. I pressed slightly harder on his left turning him in place so that I could show him the way to the chair. But once his back was to me and the pressure was even, he gave a pained hiss and shifted his body to move his right shoulder out from my touch. There was a sound like a huff, as he seemed to stalk away from me. I watched him with my eyebrows high. He tossed his body down into the chair, like a child. But his face expression was much older. He was ignoring what just happened, and was almost daring me to ask. I opened my mouth, but quickly shut it, thinking better of it.

I took back to my chair relaxing down into it as he shifted and settled in his own. He was trying to hide it, but I think that is what made is so clear. He was favoring his right shoulder. He was sitting to the left, propped up on his elbow, so that his thin chin sat nestled in his palm. There was something almost painfully youthful about it.

"What more have you learned about the case?"

I was growing to hate that boyish face. It was more of the mask than the black one around his eyes. He wasn't a child, with an innocent mind. He was something much darker. He was an investigator. My best hope was to simply try and avoid the topic, until I was sure he wouldn't just take the information and run- or worse, laugh at my ideas.

"I would say a lot since it is all I have lived for the past week, Kid."

I pulled open my desk drawer a little to hard, rattling the junk atop it around so that some of it spilled onto the floor. I pulled my cigarettes out and shut the drawer harder than I opened it. I ignored the mess forming on the floor. I lit myself one of the cigarettes and pressed it to my lips, watching him over the flame, and then over the smoke. I watched as he nodded at me. It was starting to seem like that was his go to response, rocking his head back and forth. This time the only difference was the restraint his hand made. My words must have struck a cord in him.

"I've been working on it as well,"

I just inhaled the sweet smoke from my cigarette; let it sit in my mouth tasting it before pulling the soothing cloud deep into my lungs. His face was fading. His mask seemed to sag, as if he didn't have the mental strength to keep the exhaustion from showing at least slightly. But his voice never wavered.

"It hasn't left my mind."

I slowly exhaled the smoke into the space between us, letting it fill out over my desk and dance around in the beams of light from my desk lamp.

"And tell me, since it has been on your mind, what connections have you made? Because I think I know now, that there are at least two people behind this."

I could read the shock on his face as he sat up to look at me. His fingers lingered on his cheek slightly just below his ear as he scanned my face looking for details. I didn't move any more than I needed to smoke my cigarette.

"I...I've got a few ideas of who it could be..."

The unsteady hint in his voice raised my eyebrow slightly. So I turned my chair some and pulled in closer to my desk, flipping papers over until I found the one I was looking for. A heavily inked, and stained page that listed all of Batman's big time criminals. I scanned it once more before I looked back up at the boy before me. I could feel it; he was no more, closer to the killer than I was. I leaned forward, almost glowing with pride when a though nagged at the back of my mind. I took a slow inhale of smoke and let that thought ease its way up to the front of my mind and I scanned it over.

The kid was good at pulling information from me, and it was clear he didn't need me like I did him, so I had to hold out on him. I would need to see just what it was the he did know. I set the paper back down and pulled my cigarette from my lips and leaned down across my desk.

"You don't have anything do you?"

I locked my eyes on his mask, keeping a steady yet mildly pleasant air about my glance. It wasn't a confrontational challenge but it wasn't a joke either. If I had put more time into this case in the last week than he had, I would simply just go about it alone. Slowly he raised his head so that I was looking into the white frosted lenses of his mask and he shook his head. I watched him shrink down into the chair some as he barely moved his lips to speak.

"No,"

He was so broken. He heaved a deep silent sigh before he spoke on.

"I've tried to work on it, but other things have gotten in the way."

I pressed my jaw tight into my skull until I could feel the pressure forcing my teeth to grind forward. I wanted to be mad, I wanted to yell, but looking at him now how could I? He was a kid of what thirteen? And with so much already on his plate, I couldn't blame him.

"It's-"

I let out a deep audible sigh and trailed my fingers through my hair.

"It's fine kid. Let's just, use what you know so far. With you on the case again, I am sure this guy will be stopped soon enough."

I gave a slight smile and relaxed back into my chair.

"You-you want a soda or something?"

He needed to relax, to unwind himself. I could see the stress building in his stiff shoulders. Which had to make the pain worse. Even if he didn't want to let me in on it, I could see the bulk on his right side. His shoulder was wrapped and it had to go across to his left some because it was clean up his neck.

He gave me a weak nod, as guilt seems to seep in and take over the stress. He was hardly moving his shoulders.

"Water's fine,"

His voice was soft, but I nodded any ways. I stretched myself up and headed to the kitchen, only a few steps away when I heard a soft shift. I turned back and he met my eyes.

"If you have it."

I froze. Was he serious? I blinked a few times and stepped back into the room.

"Have it- Kid, it's on tap…"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him before turning away. How poor did he think I was? I rummaged around to find a tall glass and the pills I had tucked away in the cabinet above the sink. When I returned I held the ice water out for him to take then held out my fist flat.

"Here, -and don't worry the water is drinkable."

I watched him reach up and warily take the glass, then his eyes locked on my fist. I couldn't help myself but grunt. Once my hand was free from the water I reached out and took hold of his wrist to his empty hand and turned it up so that his palm was under my fist. I clapped my first down into his hand, leaving behind the contents I had been holding. I let go with a huff and walked back to the kitchen to bring out my coffee, without a word to him.

The kitchen wasn't separated from the living room, not really. There was a short wall with a counter that divided it from the eating area, which I had turned into my office space, so I could see the kid from where I stood. I sipped my coffee and watched on as he examined the water, then the pills before looking back at the entrance to the kitchen. He sat there for the length of a heartbeat then dropped his eyes back to the pills. With a swift nod to him self, he dropped them into his mouth, sipped the water and was done with it. I laughed and made my way back to my desk.

"Glad to see you trust me, Kid. Those should help your shoulder some."

I watched him as I sat back into the chair; he gave me that same nod, and drank deep form the ice water I had given him.

"Thank you, although it wasn't necessary."

I shrugged at him and picked back up my cigarette, which I had left burning in an ashtray. I let it sit against my lips as I leaned forward towards him again.

"What do you say to getting some work done tonight kid?

Robin leaned in at me, so that his elbows rested on his knees. He looked like he was preparing himself for a ring fight more than another all-nighter with a writer.

"Absolutely,"

I smiled and stood back up. I pushed the chair in and turned so that my back was to him. I tucked my wrist into my hand behind my back and stood with my shoulders squared. I stood there staring at each of the pictures I had tacked up on my board.

"First, you should know, the fifth girl killed worked at that café. She took the same train, and used the same stop every day she worked."

I dropped my wrist and pulled my cigarette from my lips exhaling smoke. It was time to start filling in some of the kid's gaps, and using his brain. I wasn't sure what all he knew so I would have to start from the top and fill in. At some point getting down to the list of villains sitting there mocking my behind my back on my desk.

"That much, I know,"

I nodded to myself, keeping my back to him.

"Then you will also know that she too knew the boy."

I pivoted on my heel and turned my self around to face him. I felt rather stupid standing there before him like I was some one of power, like some one who knew something. But what else was there for me to do? We only had so much time to get this started and, that meant we needed to know where we both stood. I watched has his thin lips tightened and turned down. He sat back in his chair and pulled his arm across in front of him.

"No, I didn't."

He tapped a few, what I was left to assume where buttons on his wrist, so that the blue light shone up again and I was looking at the back of his wrist computer. He silently tapped away at the full keyboard, shifting, pulling and adding information into and out of the files I could see. I strained my eyes but could hardly make out anything with the font so small, and backwards. I watched him work until his head lifted back up to mine. He seemed rather put off that I was watching him work but I inhaled from my cigarette and simply smiled at him.

"Yeah, the boy's name shows up on her list as well as the other girls. But I never heard her talk to him."

I rested my hands down on the back of my chair and leaned down slightly, my eyes never leaving him.

"Which to me seems odd, like he wasn't really some one important in her life, even some one she may not have even known that well…"

I had left my cigarette in my mouth as I spoke; it bounced at each word dropping ash down on the chair like hazy rain. Robin froze. He shifted and looked up at me over the computer, his fingers mid way through typing.

"You knew her."

His lips tightened into a very thin straight line. He was not questioning me, and I had to laugh slightly.

"Not really no, I got to know her. I told you kid she worked at that café, and for the past couple of days I have been there often enough to scope around. Like we agreed upon, remember?"

His face relaxed and his shoulders slumped from the squared off pose he had taken. He gave me a tired slow nod and opened his mouth to speak. I assumed it was you apologize so I just held my hand up to stop him, then took my cigarette from my lips and exhaled.

"It's fine kid, I wouldn't trust me either. Just tell me what you make of all this so far-"

Clearly satisfied the boy when back to work, typing. I could see new lists forming and information collected almost on its own. He highlighted the Café, and the boy in each list and let the computer do its work. I drifted my eyes back and forth between it and him.

"This boy isn't a coincidence,"

He wasn't really speaking to me at the time, but I tuned in to his words all the same. I narrowed my eyes to listen better, letting my brow furrow.

"Somehow, he's involved, but I need more information on him to know how..."

I nodded, because he was right. This boy was linked to all the girls some how even if we couldn't see how. His name was there, mocking us from that list. I put my cigarette back to my lips and started to let my mind think back over every time I had heard her talk about a boy when Robin pulled my from it. He shifted and sat up slightly to see me over the computer screen again.

"Your computer is connected to the Internet, is it not?"

I froze, cigarette just barely touching my lips.

"Uh, it, might still, sure? Why? That thing doesn't have it's own network plan or something?"

I watched as Robin quirked his lips into a smirk and gave a quiet laugh.

"Unfortunately, no. But I can access anything so long as I'm plugged in to something with a connection."

I nodded, though it meant nothing to me really. I was simple, low tech and happy that way. I rose to my full height and waved my hand at the computer.

"Have at its network then. Just, no copying files, got me? –But tell me, you seem capable enough, why doesn't it have its own network?"

Without missing a beat he responded. His voice stable and clear, with his eyes locked on mine.

"If it's not my connection, I can't be traced."

I pressed my lips into an understanding frown. It made since enough that he wouldn't want to be tracked. But then, some how that made me feel like, perhaps, letting him hack into my computer was a bad idea because I could be found. His small smirk grew into a full-blown smile as he rose to his feet, pulling a cord from his glove. I simply watched in awe. His gloves still blow my mind. How all that stuff fit into those seemingly fitted gloves is beyond me. I watched on as he plugged himself right into the back of my computer, flawlessly reaching it without knocking over anything from the desktop itself.

"No problem,"

I watched my computer but nothing happened to my screen, so I channeled my eyes to his small screen instead. I watched him navigate his way around the internet in places I had never seen before, pulling up page after page and seemingly reading each one, then quickly discarding them as if they were nothing more than a piece of paper he could toss out. I found myself so engrossed with it, I sat down in my chair to give myself a better view. A short time in however a small red little face that looked quite a bit like his own, only more cartoonish, showed up on the screen. He stopped his work and rocked back on his heels slightly, and I turned to look at him instead of that bright blue screen.

"What? What happened? Did you find something?"

He didn't respond to me, he simply rolled his eyes behind his mask and typed rather fast on the keys until the face turned green and vanished from the screen. Then in a soft muttering voice he spoke to the small blue screen.

"Hello, Gotham Precinct, What do you have in your CODIS this evening..."

I nodded; it was a firewall. I scoffed slightly and shook my head. I still have no idea how he manages to make the fire walls turn up as his face on that computer, but then again, I don't know much about computers in the first place.

His fingers never seemed to slow as he worked through page after page of what I was left to guess was classified information. But something about his fingers, I turned back to his face and watched the frustration start, as his brow creased and his smile slowly faded into a frown and was growing deeper as the seconds ticked by.

"What the..."

He tried a few more things but quickly the screen stopped moving and he sighed a deep gut-filled sigh and pinched at the bridge of his nose. I know now that was a trait he picked up from Batman.

"Dead end,"

His voice was low and edgy as he met my eyes again. I pulled my cigarette from my lips and gave a slight shrug.

"Which means... that name doesn't exist. He's a fake."

My eyes widened some, then the realization set in. My mind replayed the girl talking, her bright face smiling as she went on and on about a boy. The way she played with her hair, the light in her eyes, it was all clear to me now.

"No, not a fake- just, some one else."

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 5 leak:<strong>

"heh- You- you're Robin?"

I could see that mask shift, he quirked his eyebrow, almost unnerved the boy was so calm- almost in awe of him.

"I am."

The boy had a grin that few kids know. He was looking face to face with his hero. He towered the hero but he didn't seem to care. His eyes had that youthful glow.


	5. The connection

**_disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit off of these. This is simply for the joy of writing, and reading._**

**_A.N. _**_Honestly it makes me smile to get your guy's wonderful reviews pushing me on. Telling me how much you enjoy this story, I am sorry for how long it has begun to take me to update. Working with a dead or dying muse is never easy.__But My Robin pushes me on as much as you all do so I won't give up._

_Also, please remember, **I do not write Robin.** If you would like to know who does please look for Feelin-the-aster on tumblr. That is my Robin, they do all of Robin's spoken words. This is a collaborative piece with them. We write as we go._

_**Interview with Robin**  
><em>

CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

><p>I pressed my cigarette between my lips and hastily began flipping through my papers and folders until I found my trusted notebook. With a sigh of relief I flung it open and tore through page after page of my notes. Tracking my way back through each conversation the girl had about any male. I had been hoping at the time she would talk about the boy from the list, and each time I had been let down. But now I was pleased that I had followed my gut and gone over those conversations all the same. The boy she had been gushing over, the musician that her dad didn't understand; it had to be him. He was the only male that she talked about everyday she had gone in. I turned the pages until I had a blank one before me and I scribbled down his name. I ripped the sheet loose and handed it over to Robin.<p>

"Him. There."

I pointed at the paper in his hand with a heavy sense of vigor. I could see the slight panic in his eyes as he looked down at the name before him. He then quirked his eyebrow up at me and I could swear he tilted his head slightly to the side. I cut him off before he could ask.

"Look him up instead. I think you will find more information that way."

After I had clarified he gave me a nod. The masked boy typed the name in, and just like I had thought, a match appeared. He gave me a quick smirk, to show he was pleased then rapidly went about saving the information he read off to me, for himself. I wrote it down in my notebook.

"Homeless, prior record. Breaking and entering, plus theft. Theft was valued around twenty bucks...Formerly a part of a band,"

He looked back up at me as he finished speaking.

"Not known to be a threat at this time."

I nodded.

"Alright, at least we have a face to the name, but how does this link him to the other girls? From what I could tell he was possibly dating the fifth but that's all I have…"

I turned my chair so that I was facing the tack board again. I pressed into it, so the chair groaned and reclined some. I scanned each of their faces but still nothing came to mind, so I turned my seat back around to acknowledge the Boy Wonder before me. He took in my words, and unplugged his computer from mine. Slowly he walked to his chair and sat, watching me.

"There has to be something we're missing. How does a homeless washed-up singer find himself linked to five dead girls…-"

I raked my fingers through my hair, and remembered my cigarette. I inhaled deeply and sighed out the smoke, trying to search my brain for links when a thought rushed over me like a wave of fresh air.

"THE SUBWAY!"

I rose to my feet yelling it at the kid before me. The outburst caused him to jump slightly but staying true to himself, he regained his relaxed expression in seconds. His eyes fixed on my face.

"Excuse me?"

I smiled wide and leaned closer with my cigarette hanging from my lips.

"Where do washed-up singers go to play their music for free?"

I watched his mask shift as his eyes widened. I could see that he was on the same page now. We had found our link.

"The subway…..of course."

His voice was quiet, while his mind reeled. I watched him as excitement swelled in me.

"I remember a boy, mid-twenties, playing music at the stop the girls use. With any luck, we'll find_ that's_ our boy!"

I felt my grin spread as I pulled my cigarette free from my lips. Hoping to hear him say that we had to head out and stop him tonight. I watched him type into the computer, his face blank. I couldn't see the screen but I knew he was putting in the details I had shared.

"Around what time is he playing?"

I stared blankly at the top of his head. Stumped. I quickly moved to flip through my notes once again. I pressed my cigarette back to my lips and scanned each page. I had days worth of info on the café, and hours on each girl, but hardly anything on the subway. I dug through, then back again, then started over once more. I mulled over each page trying to remember. I rode it every morning, after my stop for coffee, and rode it every night once the café closed. I felt his eyes on me but I didn't look up. I couldn't bring myself to move my head and admit I had nothing. I pushed myself to remember the noises. The train stopping and going, the people moving about, all the sounds that filled that tunnel but I couldn't claw deep enough. After what felt like forever, I looked up at him with a sigh.

"I-don't know times. I don't even know when I saw him, or on what days. I hadn't thought to note the subway stop like I did the café or train."

He gave me that jerk of his head. That 'you did fine for a civilian' nod.

"Don't worry about it too much."

There it was; the dismissal. His voice was tired, but I knew that wouldn't stop him. I sighed heavily. I couldn't let him go on without me. I had to find some way to keep myself in this.

"I'll stop by tonight and search around; set up what stakeout equipment I can."

I scanned his face, watching his determination push through his exhaustion. He was going to somehow get himself into the subway and set up camera and trackers without being seen. I was amazed. It was then that I had made up my mind. I was going to be there. He began to pack away his things and I watched on in confusion.

"Are- you leaving now then, Kid?"

He rose to his feet, and headed to the window.

"Better to have it done sooner, rather than later."

I took a second to jot that gem down. It was the kind of quote parents would love to have their kids live by. Then waved him good-bye without a word, hoping he wasn't on to me. I sat there, finding small distractions, keeping my hands busy as he made his way to the window and leapt into the night. I counted until fifteen and then was up. Pulling a few items together, things I would need, and I was out the door. I hit the stairs, knowing I was faster than the old elevator the building had. Pacing myself I cleared about ten floors before I was breathless, but pressed on to take the last fourteen. I was buying myself time.

Soon enough, I was out in the street, and making a beeline for the subway. I pulled my hat down over my eyes and my coat tight around me. I didn't want to look too suspicious but I feared he would spot me. Once I was under ground, I knew it would be too late and I would be safe. I worked my way through as quickly as I could. I took to the subway stairs two at a time and before I could even stop and doubt myself about what plan I really had, I was getting off the orange line at East 22nd St. The stop was still busy, but nothing like it was during the day. There was no hope of me getting lost in the crowd at this point, but I kept my hat low as I scanned the rafters and support beams for any sign of him.

I circled for a few minutes, not seeing anything. Time passed by and soon most the commuters had cleared out save for a few, when a familiar voice from behind me echoed around the station.

"What are you doing here?"

I jumped in my skin and spun to face the young boy standing there. I looked up, and over behind him, noticing a very thin, hidden line that he must have come down from. I strained my eyes and higher still I could see a faint light. Camera. I nodded and looked back down to him. How many had he set? How long had he been here? I smiled and pushed my hat back on my head so he could see my eyes.

"Looking for you."

I watched as his face soured. His thin lips, turning down into a dark frown.

"Why?"

I looked around us, not a soul was around anymore. I couldn't hear another train coming, so I smiled wider.

"I wasn't just going to let you have all the fun. I came to help."

I inhaled from the cigarette I just lit. He was mad, and I knew he would be. I had no right to be there, but I couldn't let this grip go. Not now. I could feel myself fighting against the city's mouth, and I wasn't ready to go down.

He rubbed his forehead with the back of his glove. I was waiting for the usual pinch to his nose but it never came. He just sighed.

"I'm not sure I'd call this fun-" I caught the hints of amusement in his voice, unsure if he was joking or simply making fun of me. I crossed my arms and pulled my cigarette from my lips; going to speak- but stopped when he wasn't done. "And there isn't much you can do."

It was my turn to frown. He was dismissing me again.

"There isn't anything at all you need me to do?"

He seemed pleased to ignore me, as I watched him scroll through files and tabs on the bright blue screen of his wrist computer. He turned away from me slightly taking a few steps, which I was quick to follow.

"I don't think so." Once he saw everything was in order, he shut down the light and spun back so that his eyes where on me again. His face was blank of emotion. He was focused on work and I could tell he saw me as a hindrance. "Everything's all set up."

I nodded, glancing around. I couldn't see anything different but that was the point. No one would even know there was something going on.

"Then what's next? Don't tell me you are going to just go home and wait… are you?"

He averted his eyes away from me, looking past and up. He scanned the ceiling as he turned and started away again. I followed him a few steps behind; watching. He was checking something, but I don't know what. The cameras were high enough up. There was no way he could see them.

"No. Now, I wait. Preferably here, but if not..." His eyes darted around. I tried to see what it was he was looking for but without an idea it was hard to tell. Then he looked over to the… windows? It was the first time I was even aware there were windows to let in outside light. I gaped at them in awe until his voice pulled me back. "Maybe next door? Somewhere with a decent sightline."

I nodded, pleased to know that he wasn't heading home, that would give me a chance to stay with him. I wanted to help.

"Then let me stay with you-"

I knew I had no reason to ask this of him, and not even the slightest argument as to why I should have been allowed to stay. But I couldn't just let this chance slip past me; this would be my moment to prove I was more than just a pencil pusher. Not just another slave to the story; that I could be a worthwhile ally in his fight. I owed it to those girls, and their families.

"No."

His voice was flat- with no given room, even if I tried to nudge. I watched him walk on, his eyes still scanning about. He was done with me, and was making it clear. But just as he was set, so was I. I had come this far with no intentions of turning back- and this kid wasn't about to change that for me now. I tugged my hat lower and set my ground. Pulling another cigarette free and holding it to my lips. I shifted to settle in on one of the pillars, slowly inhaling the smoke.

"Well have a good night then."

From the corner of my eye I could see him moving about, but without turning to look at him, I had no clue as to what it was he was doing. So there I stood with my back to the pillar and Robin in my peripheral view. I heard a loud pop like a firework or a gun, and remember jumping. Even now the sound of a gun still gets to me. But that night I held my ground and didn't turn to look. I pressed back into the pole inhaling my cigarette slowly.

"I suggest you go home."

His voice was calm even as it echoed around me.

"I don't know how long I'll be here, and there's nothing for you to do."

He had been right. I was there for hours with nothing. The trains came and went until the last train passed and there wasn't so much as a single soul around. I had become completely aware of every sound the subway made that night. A small pile of butts was started beside me before I started to nod off against the pole. My feet throbbed and my knees ached with the pressure of standing- but I didn't move. I shifted, even tapped my heels some but never left that spot. It was dead quiet and my eyes had begun to burn, so I let my heavy lids slip shut. Time passed; it had to be well after three a.m. when the trains started up again. It was just after the first dead train had run through that I heard it. The sound pulled me upright from my sleep that I hadn't even known I had fallen into. It seemed to echo from down the tunnel itself. I tried to fight back the fear but the sound was almost haunting; I couldn't shake the panic that washed over me. It was coming closer down the tunnel. I knew it wasn't the next train because the air was still, and the noise wasn't loud enough- but that sound- it was like a dragging screeching sound. My heart was in my throat as I moved a step or two back hoping I was within Robin's sight line. He had to hear the sound and I wanted him to know it wasn't me.

The sound grew louder as the cause got closer to the mouth of the tunnel. Fear overwhelming me I took another step back putting the pillar between me and whatever was making that horrific grinding. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as it moved closer until from the darkness came a shadow. My heart raced in my chest, my blood roaring in my ears. I watched the form take shape as it moved out of the darkness. It was human-like, but I found that thought more horrifying than not knowing at all. It moved closer still until it emerged from the tunnel walking down the tracks a ways before coming up onto the platform itself.

It was the boy we had been waiting for, and that horrific sound had been his guitar. He was mindlessly plucking at one string- even on the platform the echo of the sound was almost deranged. It took all the will power I had to not look up to see if I could spot Robin.

Somewhere above me I knew he was watching, keeping his trained eyes and cameras locked on his face, and movements as the boy set up his amp and case like nothing in the world was wrong. He was alone. I remember looking at him move about, eyeing the tears in his jeans and stains on his shirt. He looked like he had just crawled right out of a hole in the tunnel itself. I watched him with a nervous eye. He hadn't seemed to notice I was there- and I had had no idea what he would do if he did. I wasn't his type but killers don't always play by the rules; learned that the hard way over the years.

I took a silent step back keeping him in my line of sight as I ducked around a corner. That must have been the trigger Robin was waiting for because he made his way across the top of the tunnel and slowly dropped down just beside the boy without a sound. My heart stopped, I had no idea just what he was planning- all I knew is I was in for a show. I pulled my pad free and quickly splayed my scene. My hand trembled as I jotted down each short hand note; my eyes locked on the action as it unfolded.

The young man seemed almost clueless that the Boy Wonder was beside him, as he idly strummed his guitar.

"Little late to be out and about, isn't it?"

The masked fighter stood a few steps away, his eyes locked intently on the other male, watching for sudden movements and ready to act if need be. His voice was a strict sound that seemed to echo through the tunnel without drawing any attention to itself. The musician jumped, his head snapping up to see who was before him. His skin paling as his sight fell on Robin; his fingers freezing mid-strum.

"Heh- You- you're Robin?!"

I could see that mask shift, he quirked his eyebrow. I was almost unnerved; he was so calm- almost in awe of him.

"I am."

The boy had a grin that few kids know. He was looking face to face with his hero. Towering over the vigilante, but he didn't seem to care. His eyes had that youthful glow. But slowly it faded into a tarnished gleam.

"Is there a curfew I don't know about?"

There was a distance in the sound of his laughter as he kept his eyes locked on the boy. Robin was trying to play friendly while still keeping his guards firmly up.

"No, but it is Gotham."

The kid nodded, letting his guitar settle on his hip. He seemed to hunt for more truth in the words, something Robin might have been hiding. The Boy Wonder didn't seem to care. He spoke on, his words level and relaxed.

"Night isn't exactly the safest time to be out."

The other smiled, shoved his hands into the ratty pockets and rocked back on his heels. He didn't have an air of fear about him at all.

" It's not so bad below ground. Crime rate is above, in the city's streets. But I am sure you know that. It is where you spend most of your time."

Robin hardly moved. His arms at his sides, relaxed but ready to react at any time. It was the tone in his voice that gave away his interest.

"You spend all your time underground?"

The boy laughed, a safe sort of sound. He shook his head; his smile genuine.

"No. Not all my time- But, it is my home."

He rubbed the back of his neck, as he seemed to shift into an expression of defeat. His eyes lowered and his voice became low almost sad.

"You aren't here because of the cops are you?"

There was a pause between them. Robin was more than likely running through each choice of action and its outcome before speaking again.

"Cops?"

The kid just nodded, still unable to look at the hero before him. After Robin didn't seem to respond to the nod the boy spoke.

"Yeah- they have been after me for a few weeks, about not sleeping in the tunnels. Chased me here about a month ago. I know it isn't safe, but I trust it here more than I do the alley ways and parking lots."

It was then that he seemed brave enough to look up again.

"I mean how many cases have you worked were some one was found dead in the subway?"

Robin's lips turned, a slight frown creased his face- as if he had something he wanted to say but didn't. Instead he seemed to be playing along- not wanting to blow his cover.

"I guess you're right."

The agreement brought a smile to the young man's face, as he rocked back on his heals again. Swaying slightly back and forth.

"So, if it wasn't the cops- then why are you here?"

Always playing his part well, Robin returned the smile with a swift answer.

"Like you said, we don't usually patrol underground, figured I should check it out. See anything unusual lately?"

The boy shook his head, his hair swaying in slightly greasy clumps.

"Naw-"

He seemed to freeze. His body stiff as his head locked up staring straight ahead at Robin. He wasn't scared- but something about him was off. His eyes seemed to not see the hero in front of him.

"No. Nothing to see here- Good day."

Swiftly he picked up his amp leaving his case behind the boy took off. The air left the tunnel as a train sped in and slowed to a stop. Robin spun quickly ready to take chase but stopped. The boy hopped onto the train. Robin watched him, punching in commands into his wrist computer but never taking a step after him. The train shut its doors and like that, the boy was gone.

I moved swiftly- heading straight for Robin, confused.

"How could you just let him leave?"

I halted beside him, my eyes scanning his face for an answer. My pen and note pad still in my hands. He turned to look at me- looking away from the tunnel the train had left down. His eyes fell away from me and back down to his computer.

"I can't follow him."

I could see the reverse images of the cameras playing on the blue light of a screen and I shook my head. What was that suppose to mean, 'can't follow him'? He was Robin, The Boy Wonder.

"Can't follow him?"

I watched at Robin nodded at me stepping past me some, away from tunnels.

"If the suspect is at home in those tunnels, I'd be at an extreme disadvantage to go jumping in after some train. Especially without knowing where it ends up."

He shut down the computer, that blue light blinking out. I stared, wondering how he could stand there, not going after him. Disadvantage or not- tunnels or not. That had been our boy, and he was getting away from us. I sighed in frustration.

"So now we go home? You review your footage and make your plan of attack? Without so much as a word to me, until you show up again at my window?"

I tucked away my pen and notebook before dragging my fingers through my hair. I fished around for a cigarette, giving up when it wasn't in my pocket, and fixed my hat back into its proper place. I let out a tired yawn knowing this was the end of the line for me. He gave me that short nod.

"You go home. I have to get back to the Batcave."

Then I watched him turn away from me- his eyes scanning the cameras above us.

"These can stay here, just in case."

My eyes followed his up to the top of the subway. Not knowing where to look exactly, I let my eyes drift about along the beams and posts.

"You think he will come back?"

Neither of us looked at one another, as we took slow steps about the platform. Heading down off of it- into the subway station itself.

"He might," Robin took a slight pause, tapping out on his wrist. "Or someone else may show up."

I turned to look at him. I remember not having a clue what he meant. It seems clear now when I think back on it.

"Someone else? Who else matters?"

He stopped dead, and shifted on his heels to stare at me. I felt my face heat up, as he blinked up at me. His eyes masked.

"...You honestly think that kid is who we're looking for?"

His voice gave him away. The hints of disbelief in me made my head spin. What had I missed? I opened my mouth but could only gape down at him. What could I say?

"If he isn't- then who is?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chpt 6 leak<strong>

(And just to keep your spirits alive that we are in fact still working I am still going to post leaks for the next chapters at the end of the one you just read.)

He was a short boy- I just remember those eyes. Blue- bright and unforgettable.

But I had a job to do so I went in right for him. Said my hellos with my hand out for him to shake. He looked down at my hand, with an expression I still can't describe to you. But it passed soon enough, and he was all smiles shaking my hand firmly.

"Dick Grayson,"

I let my hand fall away from his before pulling my pen free. I flipped through my note pad before settling on a clean page and looking down at it.


	6. Off the case

**_disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit off of these. This is simply for the joy of writing, and reading._**

**_A.N:_**I'm sorry I haven't undated in a long time. Things got a little crazy for me and I fell behind but I still have a few chapters finished that I can post for you.  
>I feel it might be best to inform you all that I might not finish this story. Many of you know I am not responsible for writing Robin that I use a Cosplayerroleplayer to write Robin's spoken words for me. How ever a few months ago we fell out of contact and I'm not sure I want to try and write Robin myself. I'm worried the story won't follow the same flow and I don't want to disappoint. That being said I look forward to your feedback. Enjoy.

_**Interview with Robin**_

CHAPTER SIX

* * *

><p>Day still hadn't broke as I made my way out of the tunnel, alone. Robin had gone up to his cameras and left. Or so I assumed because he hadn't come back down. I had wanted to talk with him more- to understand what I had missed but I was beginning to see my uselessness to him. I headed out onto the street- letting the thick, fresher, air incase me. It was dry, and muggy but it was better than down in the subway so inhaled it deep trying to ease my mind. I was playing back everything I had seen, all the links I had run. That boy was the only link we had- the only thing tying all the girls' together- yet Robin didn't think he was the killer.<p>

Could it really be that simple? That it wasn't an act, that the boy truly has no idea what was going on and was just talking to random girls. People even. I shook my head. No- something more had to be going on. All those girls were close in appearances to not be a type.

My feet drifted along the sidewalk- taking turns mindlessly as I lost my self deeper and deeper in thought. Slowly the sun began to rise- I could make out patches of it between buildings. I paid it no mind, as I walked on.

It had to be just shy of five in the morning and I was somewhere near upper end Gotham. The buildings seemed nicer and hell, even the sidewalk was cleaner. The traffic seemed heavier, as the sidewalks had begun to fill up more. The city seemed to be coming alive with people heading off to work- kids leaving for school. It was normally about this time even I would have been heading out to the office- but that day. It wasn't the same. I let my feet move on as I drifted, still thinking back to the subway-

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

My head snapped up to the sound of a girl screaming. My blood ran cold as I though about the boy getting away and remembering those cold lifeless blue eyes that still haunted my dreams. Without a second thought I tore off down the sidewalk, my vision darting to find the cause.

It was a small group of girls; five or so all dressed the same white shirts, blue skirts. They seemed to be backed into the wall huddled together, there was a man pointing a gun at them. My body froze. My blood ran cold. I wish I had acted- but then, guns just did something to me. It happened in a blink. I was left standing there dumbfounded- immobilized watching the scene play out as I just stood there- useless.

He was like a blur, that laugh trailing behind him as he swooped in. His body drifting through the air feet first. He stretched out his hands, curling into a flip forward before landing on the gunmen, knocking him forward. It was amassing to watch. They seemed to hover like that for a moment, Robin resting on the gunman's shoulders before the boy let out another joy filled laugh and shoving the man down. His hands flew up the gun falling to the ground with a clang as the man free fell until his face smashed hard into the ground. Robin, following through with the fall placed both his feet on the ground on either side of the man and quickly snapped cuffs in place. At the time I hadn't even noticed the cuffs to be anything out of the ordinary, but Batman- and the Bat's kid- they all have their own set of tools. Batcuffs. I know now they were batcuffs. Hand cuffs that look like a bat when shut. Hand made, by them. They really are amassing.

With the cuffs in place Robin swiftly moved to grab the gun and dismantle it. Once the gun was in pieces it was like a hay-day. The cheers went up across the street and Robin beamed with pride. He then made the mistake of turning to the girls.

"Are you alright? Anyone hurt?"

In that moment their eyes shifted from the man on the ground full of fear to the young hero before them. Their eyes beamed with joy, one of them let out a high-pitched squeal and as fast as Robin had been to take their assailant down- they were on him. Cooing and giggling. Asking for his autograph, and pictures. It was simple and innocent. Schoolgirls crushing on a hero of their own age. It was almost cute to watch. Robin seemed reluctant at first, but soon sighed and was signing things for them. The girls grew giddy and love-y. It became clear there were four of them, with one acting as the leader.

She was; front and center, her blonde hair pulled up into a half ponytail tied with a bright red ribbon with small green dots. Her smile was bright and her cheeks flushed but that didn't seem to stop her. She was on him before he even had a chance to blink. Her small arms around his neck standing there pressed to him in a hug. Her foot popped up as she stood on her toes.

"Oh- thank you so much Robin. You saved us. You are the best hero ever!"

Her friends giggled and whispered behind her, as I watched the boy wonder stiffen under the contact of the hug. I could just make out the faintest of blushes forming just under his mask as he set to the task of removing the girl from him. He was gentle about it, in hopes of not offending her, or so I was left to guess.

"U-uh, right. You're welcome."

But she seemed to be trained in the art of hand holding, and quickly had his hands in hers holding them out in front of her so they sat between them. Her hands bunched up over his. Her eyes bright and wide as she looked up at him.

"How can we thank you?! Please, let us make it up to you- right girls?"

She flipped her head to look back at the other three her smile beaming and without waiting for an answer she turned back to The Boy Wonder locking eyes again as the other girls nodded and muttered yeses and pleases.

"See- we all agree. Please?"

The girl held his hands tighter and moved closer to him. In hopes of winning him over. But all it did was cause his blush to grow. It could be seen clearly around his mask now. He was almost shaking as he leaned back away from her his hands trying to slip free.

"N-no, um, don't worry about it. It's...it's what I do,"

As he spoke he turned his face away from her. He was trying to hide. I knew the act well, it was something I had watched him try and do across my desk time over. But the girl would have none of it. She gave him a solid pout that I am sure won Daddy over every time. She let their hands drop down to their sides, but she held them tight. Her face closer to him.

"Oh- please Robin. At least take a picture with me then? Something?"

I could see him struggling still, until at last he got his hands free. He pushed one back through his hair, pulling it back before letting it fall back into place.

"I...yeah, fine. Okay."

There was a massive squeal that was shared amongst them as the blonde turned to her friends' bopping up and down on her toes her hands in small fists before her. They all rushed to her laughing and whispering. Leaving Robin to stand there helpless. Before they all had their phones out and a few cameras as well. She quickly spun back to him tossing her arms around his neck. I could see his body lock up as he froze in pure shock. It was as if he had never been hugged before. Slowly with great hesitation he putt his arm around he waist and stood patiently still for the photos to be taken.

She took a few like that before winking at one of her friends and sprung the attack- she quickly pressed her lips to his check just at the right time for her friend to snap the picture. She giggled wildly before rushing to see the out come.

His face flashed brighter red as he stepped back away from the small group his hand flying to his face to hide his blush. It was pointless by that point but it seemed to be more out of habit than anything.

"I...I-I need to go, be careful."

He stammered out his words as he gave a short wave. The girls mindlessly droning on. As he turned a small girl stepped up from her mothers push. She couldn't have been older than seven. Her hair up in fountain pig tails her face as red as his.

"R-robin- can I uh… please, have a picture with you too?"

Her voice was meek, and hard to make out from my standpoint. But his smile was enough to reassure me of what she wanted. He knelt down on one knee next to her, resting his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"S-sure,"

The girl gave an awkward nod and turned to face her mom who waved her hand to show the girl to move back. She did pressing back against Robin slightly her little head resting right on his shoulder. The mother took the picture and waved to the girl again and she turned to look back at him again. Her wide were low as she fidgeted with her dress her skin a flushed shade of pink.

"Th-thank you Robin. Very much."

She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck standing on her toes to reach better before building enough gusto to press her tiny lips to his before running back to her mom, who snapped a few more pictures before opening her arms to the child.

The Boy wonder rose to his feet covering his face again to hide the blush staining his skin as he quickly headed down the sidewalk away from the scene. I could just catch a glimpse of his grappling gun before he was round the corner and gone.

My own lips were painfully pulled into a wide smile. It was then my phone went off. It had been my boss- he was fuming I wasn't at work but used it to suit his needs and sent me off on some small time story.

So after a few miles of walking I ended up at Gotham Academy, home of the rich and bratty. After meeting the head of the school board and the Dean of the school I was lead to a small room with a few kids. They were asked to leave, all but one. Richard Grayson.

He was a short boy- I just remember those eyes. Blue- bright and unforgettable.

But I had a job to do so I went in right for him. Said my hellos with my hand out for him to shake. He looked down at my hand, with an expression I still can't describe to you. But it passed soon enough, and he was all smiles shaking my hand firmly.

"Dick Grayson,"

I let my hand fall away from his before pulling my pen free. I flipped through my note pad before settling on a clean page and looking down at it.

"So, I am sure they have told you I am going to do a small piece on your huge win for your school as well as the district. If you could just tell me what sport it was you won the athlete award for- we can get started"

The hint of a snicker rolled under a cough pulled my eyes up from the paper to the boy before me. He wore a daringly bold smirk on his face.

"Ah, it's a Mathlete Honoree award,"

I could hear the amusement in his voice and paired with that smug smile I just wanted to throw my pad down and leave. It was punks like him who came from money that made me hate my job. He felt he meant something to some one because of the number of zeros he had in his bank account.

"I don't play sports."

I nodded, taking a few unneeded notes on the boy. It seemed that he was a local celebrity and I am sure there would be a picture in the paper to go with this story.

"Right, sorry. So it was the highest mathlete score then. That is rather impressive. You must enjoy math-"

He gave me a cool shrug, and his voice was casual. I wanted to hate him but he seemed so relaxed about it all that I just couldn't

"Not particularly, but I'm good at it, so why not?"

I watched the boy with as blank a face as I could muster, but with such a smug answer I was finding it hard. He was no better than the boys who were athletes. He felt he had something to prove and was entitled to something by being the best- He was simply showing off his talent for every one to see.

The interview when on like that for a while. I asked what little I needed from him, knowing if the story was full of enough positive crap about the brat no one would really care what was being said. I was looking to wrap up the story and get out of there- being in that school made my own high school days flash and no one likes reliving those. With my eyes still set on the page before me I asked

"Your parents must be proud of you"

I could hear him shift in the chair, it was the first time he had really moved since we sat down to talk. I looked up and was greeted by the top of his head. He was stiff, with his eyes down cast- his voice was low and almost pained as he spoke.

"...I...would like to hope so,"

Even with the hurt tone, he spoke calmly. I knew nothing about this boy- so I hadn't a clue what he was talking about.

"But I can only guess."

I watched him for a moment or two. They must be dead. My heart ached some for him. That is a hard loss for some one of any age, and for him to still get up and do his best. Maybe I had been wrong about him. Wouldn't be the first time my judge in character had been wrong.

"I'm- sorry for your loss."

I wrote his words down anyway, it would end the story well. Hitting home with family values and all that.

"Well, we are all done here- I'm sure you have some where better to be- Thank you for your time."

I let him shake my hand again before following him out. I found my self accidentally following him through the halls some when I spotted her- It was the girl from before who had gotten those pictures of Robin. I could tell by that red and green spotted ribbon in her blonde hair. I nodded to myself, this was better than I had hoped. I would be able to get information from her about that meeting for my story. I made my move and bumped right into Dick. He was stopped dead watching the same girl I was, a look of pure terror on his face. I struggled to bite back a laugh, it was almost sad to see how hard he was crushing on her. His eyes darted side to side, looking for a place to hide, but there was no where to go she was headed right for us.

I could hear him muttering under his breath, the words where hard to catch but from what I remember he was begging to not be seen. Her eyes were fixed a head, his on her mine on him- I will admit now, it must have been an odd scene to watch. But as she passed him, she turned to meet his eyes. He grew a pale of soft pink and waved. The girl- I almost felt bad for the kid. Her nose turned up in a face of pure disgust.

"Circus brat."

With a huff she tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked away. My story could go without her feed-back. I rested my hand down on his shoulder until his bright eyes met mine.

"Don't let her get to you."

The boy's eyebrow rose, and he shrugged out from under my hand. His hands slipping into his pockets as he spoke.

"I don't,"

I watched him, his eyes held so true. I could see he was upset, most kids in his shoes would be. Bullying was hard to deal with. But he seemed to be honest about it not bothering him.

"It lost its bite after the first year or so."

I let my hand fall back to my side and nodded.

"They are just petty kids. Who may never grow up- but it does get better."

I let myself smile, even if I didn't believe my own words. What did I know of his life? That world was beyond me- even now when I rub elbows with them doing stories on the events and balls. I wasn't in that world. I don't know that life.

I watched his eyes roll at me as he spoke.

"It really doesn't bother me,"

Then, like it was nothing he smirked, a laugh hanging from his words.

"It's nothing compared to what the media likes to speculate."

I was lost. With not being in the town that long I had no idea who the boy was, or why the media would speculate anything about him. I knew that with certain types of rich there was always talk of dirty money. The boy's family was gone. Was he dirty money? I just stood there, like a dope. Watching his face for some clue to what he meant. I could have gone for a cigarette.

He just watched me. His lips curling into a crooked smile as he folded his arms across his chest. In his uniform the pose made him look even more smug. His head tilted as he spoke that same calm tone.

"Do you not know who I am?"

If I knew half of what I do about the boy now, back then- I would kick my own ass for how I had acted. I scanned over my notes to the front to find his name.

"You're Richard Grayson, nicknamed Dick-"

I looked back to him. He gave me a curt nod and leaned in to check my notes. I didn't hide them. There was no point to. No one else could read the crap I wrote. Boss still rips into me if I don't type things out for him first.

"Any other background on there?"

I shook my head as he looked back up at me.

"No- all I needed was your name, and the fact that you won."

I knew I was being short. But I had no idea who the kid was at the time. Even now I regret it. Don't think it would have made a difference in my life. But at least I would have seemed like less of a jerk off. But the boy just laughed at me. Took half a step back and stuck out his hand. That same cool smile. So I took his hand shaking it some while he spoke.

"In that case, maybe I should introduce myself. Hello, I'm Richard Grayson. Orphaned former acrobat of the Flying Grayson's, and official ward of Bruce Wayne."

The Flying Grayson's. Known just about the world over. I shook his hand with more vigor. I had heard talk of Mr. Wayne, but The Grayson's. Now that was something to be proud of.

"So I take it then the media has all kinds of hints and ideas about the two of you. Shame, always heard you were a talented kid. Hope that gift won't go to waste."

I let his hand go. I didn't want to seem like a piece of work. I quickly made a few notes in my notebook and turned my attention back to him. But just as I went to speak a bell chimed through out the school. It meant nothing to me so I spoke over it.

"Do you still train in any way?"

As he let go of my hand he thanked me. Seeming almost put off he took a step back away from me and grabbed his bag. Maybe I had been too forward-

But I remember that something changed, he turned back to me and studied my face for a moment as he steadied his bag on his shoulder.

"Everyday."

He took a few more steps. Walking backwards away from me as he spoke on.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to be late for gym class."

I watched him as he turned and walked down the hall. Gym class, how could I pass that up? The Boss wasn't expecting me for some time still. This I had to see. With my pass still in plan sight I followed behind the boy. Giving him enough room to keep myself off his radar. I kept to the outside of the gym, until I could see my hidden pathway. I slipped in and tucked away under the bleachers, watching as the kids piled in through the locker room doors. Set about the gym looked to be gymnastics equipment, tumble mats, balance beams, double bars, they even seemed to have rings pulled down and single chin up bars. I was shocked at the level of equipment they had.

I watched at they filed back out of the locker rooms, and fell in lines waiting to be told what to do. They seemed to have their own groups, Dick- alone off to one side. His eyes scanning the lay out. I watched him bounce on his toes slightly, his fingers curling and uncurling. He wasn't overeager but more deciding what to do first. They were asked to perform simple tasks, and told they would be monitored at each station. Then dismissed to start. I watched him head right for the mats. Which made the most sense. He took up just enough space on the far corner that he needed to stretch out. I watched him fold over himself, bending just beyond normal means. I took notes and jotted down blurbs. I had no idea what for. But that was just how I worked. After a good few minutes of stretching he made his way to the balance beam. It was like the group cleared just for him. Out of respect or hatred, he didn't seem to care. Dick knew where he was, and how welcomed he wasn't.

He didn't let that stop him- as he lifted himself up onto the beam. His right foot pointed and his arms in the air. He took a step, then turned around and arched his back. His hands placed firmly on the beam his stomach pushed high in the air. Slowly he lifted on leg, then the other, pushes his body over until he was balanced on his hands. With his hands flat, with his fingers curled just enough over the edge to keep them out of the way Dick set into moving down the beam. One hand after another he moved fluidly down the wide beam. It was just an average beam, short and wide but watching him carry himself down it was an act in it self. He moved down the bar, stopping just shy of the edge and slowly began lowering his legs. One, then the other down until his feet were placed with his back arched high. Standing up right so that his arms were in the air again. He held that for a second or two before working his legs to hold his back as he arched down to put his hands on the floor. His kicked his legs off the beam and flipped them over until they touched the floor again. I got the feeling that had that bar been higher that would have ended in a flip. My pen never stopped writing as I watched. Spell bound. I could hear others whispering. Knew it was pettiness and jabs. But Dick never let it stop him. He walked calmly to the hanging rings.

I was on the edge of my nonexistent seat. He was an aerialist. This was going to be one of the few times I would ever get to see a Grayson in action again. He stood under them: the rings, his hands covered in chalk. He dusted them off some and with a steady leap he took hold. Hanging. His eyes closed. Dick slowly pulled himself up, with steady arms. He was beyond calm. My pen jerking along, note after note as I watched him pull straight up and lock his arms tight under him. His legs parallel with the floor. He was so focused. I glanced down to turn to a clean page and caught sight of the time-

I had to make my way back to the office. I didn't want to leave- but the boss would have my head if I didn't get back on time. I had already been late that morning. So I made my way out- leaving the gym and heading out of the school. I still had a full day of work before I could get to my real work.


	7. Arkham's walls

**_disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I am not making a profit off of these. This is simply for the joy of writing, and reading._**

**_A.N:_**!Double update time!

As you may or may not know, I have lost the person I was working with on this story. This is the final chapter I have finished with them as Robin's spoken words. So I am posting it now to get it out of the way. So many of you have read and enjoyed the past chapters and have raved about Robin and it breaks my heart to know that I might let you down in chapters to come.  
>But I have decided to keep on with IWR and see it finished. This means I will be taking on Robin myself. I hope the next chapters are just as good as the last and you all stay through to the end with me. Your following and commenting over the past year *8 days shy* have really pushed me to want complete this. Thank you all for your kind words and I hope to hear from you soon.<p>

_**Interview with Robin**_

CHAPTER SEVEN

* * *

><p>It seemed a rather calm night, the rain pushing most inside to simply keep dry. I knew some wouldn't care, muggings were a way of life around here but on a night like tonight, it was peaceful. As peaceful as Gotham could be at least. The only sounds I could really hear with the rain slamming against my tiny window and the thunder clapping its way across the sky. It was the kind of night you wanted to be home, curled up with some one you loved. A real family scene. That wasn't the case for some one like me. With my desk light hot, and the glare of my computer screen I was set for a long night of work. This case wasn't going to solve itself.<p>

It had been two nights since I last saw The Boy Wonder- looked like I was on my own again. So I worked. Taking what little he had shared with me, and everything I had learned and piecing it together one-step at a time. It wasn't as slow going as I thought, but then again what the hell did I know? I could have been working upside down and sideways. Just because you think you are right doesn't mean you are. But I wouldn't let up- those bright blue eyes of each girl looking down on me pushing me on. I had to find some answer.

So there I sat- hard at work, nose to the paper kind of work. Real pencil pushing, when without warning rain was just spilling in the shattered window. I caught sight of him, as he rolled along the floor, before he sprung back to life with a quick pop to his feet. Robin. I eyed the window, then back to him as he spun on his heel and darted back to the window, grappling gun in hand ready to take off again. I could hear a sort of feed back- like the crackle of an old radio- what ever caused it stopped him in his tracks. His hand dropping to his side lowering the gun in almost a deflated movement as his right hand moved up to his ear. And in a level tone spoke aloud

"Acknowledged. See you there."

It was as if, now that he had time to kill he was in no rush. Even as the rain slammed down over his body from the broken window he just, shifted to dust off his arm- still holding the gun for his upcoming departure. He seemed to let his eyes linger on some small trails of blood forming, when his eyes were pulled up. I watched the back of his head as he took in his surroundings for the first time. He was looking around my living room, then along the wall back out the window. I watched him whip around, facing into the room- taking in the sights before his eyes landed on me. I watched as those masked eyes widened slightly before that smirk, that damned smirk that I can't say I missed curled along his lips.

"Fancy meeting you here."

I shook my head watching him tuck the gun away on his belt and headed into the room. Pushing back in my chair I reclined some, just taking it all in. There went all hopes of getting my deposit back at the end of the year, as rain drenched the ratty carpet.

"You could have knocked you know. Or even, it was unlocked…"

My reaction pulled a laugh from his grinning lips. As he shook out his cape, and even pulled a rather large chunk of glass from his uniform side. He was almost at ease- like the fact that he crashed in through my window was nothing shy of normal.

"I tend to prefer a more dramatic entrance."

I sat up right, my chair ticking under the pressure.

"I and I prefer to have dry floors."

It was half a joke. Half because let's face it by the end of this rain my floor was going to be alive. But it didn't matter now, what was done was done.

"Have time to share with the class or-"

I scoffed, tucking an unlit cigarette between my lips. We did still have a case, or at least I did. With or without the boy I had to get this done. The police were already thinking the trail had gone cold and they were pulling men off. He tapped his wrist, and spoke in a hurried tone.

"A little."

My blood thickened. I could feel it pulsing under my skin- was I the only person who cared about these poor girls? Looking back now I know, five girls in Gotham isn't even something to stress over, but for me at the time- it was the worse kind of crime. Gotham is a dark place- it takes a certain type of person to walk her streets every day.

"Well, don't let me put you out. If you have other more engaging places to be-"

I turned from him and put my face back to the pages on my desk. These girls were all I lived for any more. I heard him shuffle, and I looked up to see him move closer- waving his hand at me before he wiped at the blood trailing down his arm.

"I have time."

With a forced sigh I pushed the chair back. He was bleeding. Standing I moved to head into my small bathroom, finding nothing to help. I was useless when it came to personal care. So I just pulled the toilet paper down and brought it back, tossing it at him to clean the wounds with.

"Good- because I need you Robin. This case isn't going to solve itself. No matter how much I wish it too."

He nodded his response to me as he fumbled to catch the roll, but was soon enough cleaning his arm. He shook his hair out, letting small shards of glass rain down on my floor. I wanted to protest, but what good would it have done? The floor was ruined. He wiped at the blood, half drying off as well as he spoke.

"I know. I've been working on it."

I let out a sigh of relief. I wasn't at this alone then. That was better news than I could have hoped for.

"I've been trying to work different angles but I'm at a loss here Kid. You said the boy wasn't our killer but I just can't figure out how- everything leads to him."

I watched him clean up some, tucking my arms up behind my head as I pushed the chair back to recline some. Smoke dancing up from a lit cigarette burning away on the ashtray closest to me.

"It does, yes."

He moved closer to my desk, stepping more into the lamp light and leaving the glass behind in the pouring rain that was still relentlessly streaming in my shattered window. I watched his face as the light reflected onto it, pulling some of the shadows from around his features.

"That's because he's being controlled."

That wasn't just idle talk; he chose that word for a reason. But Controlled? Not forced, or made to- controlled. I studied his face, hoping to learn something from his expression when the light bulb went off. I sat up fully in my chair again, pulling my cigarette free from the tray and pushed in to my lips as he flipped papers out of my way. Pulling out my list of Batman's villains and I scanned through until I found what I was looking for.

"I was wondering who the hell was mad enough to drown some one in tea..."

I looked up at him again with a knowing look.

"You're thinking it's The Hatter. Aren't you?"

I could see his mask shift, even in the dim light. He was quirking his eyebrow at me. I smirked and shuffled the pages back, leaving them almost out of sight. I could all but see the strain he was using to not lean over and snatch them up from me

"There are...a few options,"

His voice leaked hesitation more clearly than I think he wanted it to. He was one for hidden emotion. If I remember one thing about him it was that. He wanted to keep himself masked as well as the Dark Knight himself.

"But yes, I was focusing on Hatter."

"If it was mind control, wouldn't he have some kind of device? That is Hatter MO."

I thumbed back through my pages scanning over each note that I had left. The pages were a mess, but these notes where my life's work as far as this case went. Each page filled with Batman's biggest threats and sideshow freaks. Their biggest cases and lists of their typical patterns and crimes.

"That is how Killer Croc was able to frame him wasn't it? By getting a hold of the device. Do you think he has up graded?"

He frowned at me, a deep frown that told me I shouldn't know that. But I did. And it hadn't been hard to get my hands on either. None of the information I was looking at had been hard for me to get- lists taking up pages of information on the villains and inmates that filled Arkham's halls at one point or another.

"I haven't been able to confirm anything yet, but..."

I watched him pull up that same blue light I had come to know as his computer. I watched the pages scroll in reverse as he moved through his own notes and pages of information. Without looking up at me he spoke through the light.

"Hatter is still locked away in Arkham."

The list in my hands told me the same thing, so I just nodded at the boy. Though I wasn't sure what difference it really made, Arkham was the type of place that had more holes in its system than certain types of cheese.

"But-"

And I spoke more inquisitively than before, so I didn't seem like I knew more than I should. He was already questioning me and my sources.

"Hasn't Joker found ways to work out of Arkham, as well as Black mask and Dr. Ivo?"

I was sure the list went on but there was no reason to push the blade in deeper than it was. It wasn't the boy's fault. The city was; hell still is, a corrupt place. His head shifted so that I could see that frown deepen as he nodded slowly.

"Unfortunately...yes,"

I could hear the sting in his voice. He wasn't happy to admit it out loud. Who would be? He and Batman worked harder than they should to keep the city safe and the places they put them didn't seem to be enough to hold them.

"So then- maybe we should find out just how much he really is in Arkham."

It was like time seemed to stop as his eyes locked in place. I wasn't sure if I should even breathe for a moment before he seemed to relax, and his eyebrow shifted pushing his mask up his face some.

"/I/ should, yes."

How little he learned. My lips cracked into a smile and I shook my head, thumbing my notes simply for something to do.

"You think I won't just follow you? Show up on my own like the subway? Face it Robin, I'm in it with you. Just let me come along."

From the corner of my eye I caught movement and I shifted to watch as he deflated some, and pinched the bridge of his nose. I was growing to learn that, it was something he did when his mind ran away with ideas that seemed like too much work or a hassle.

"...Fine. But if I say you need to get out...do I have your word that you'll listen?"

He finally looked back up at me and locked his eyes on mine. I opened my mouth to respond but being the hero he was, he wanted to prove his point.

"Arkham isn't...well. I wouldn't tell you to go without good reason."

So I simply nodded my head, though it was a lie. There wasn't a reason in the world that could force me to leave just shy of losing my life. I needed this in tell. I needed this insiders view to the workings,

"You have my word Kid. So tell me…"

I was already on my feet, pulling papers together and tucking them away in larger notebook. Fishing around under the desk I pulled free a briefcase and stood with a sigh,

"How are we getting there?"

I popped the latches open and smiled across the room to him. In return I caught that faithful smirk.

"I don't suppose you have a car."

My smile shrunk and I was left just blinking at him. Why would I have a car? They were almost useless here in the city, I spent most of my time walking to and from and if it was too far to walk, public transportation.

"No-"

I rubbed my wrist over my brow and turned to watch the water still pouring in on my floor.

"Is that- going to be an issue?"

Those dark strands of hair tussled as he shook his head and headed to the window seemingly unfazed by the rain still spilling in, in hard, heavy sheets. His thin frame stepping up and out just beyond the sill, then as if with a second though he tucked his head back in and in a hushed tone spoke.

"Just meet me outside, in the alley on the right. Try not to be seen."

And with that he seemed to fade into the rain and off into the night. I pushed everything into the case and took to the stairs, knowing I would need to hurry. There was the off chance that he would leave without me and I didn't want to risk it. So I pushed myself fast down the stairs until I breathlessly pushed open the side exit into the ally. My trench coat, the only thing keeping me somewhat dry in the down pour.

"Robin?"

My tone was hushed but loud enough still to be heard over the rain. Looking left then right I strained to see anything at all. I was lucky, as I turned my head away he flashed his lights down the ally over my back and moved up beside me holding out a second helmet.

"Here-get on."

Reaching for the helmet I eyed the bike. It was smaller than most bikes. Not short- just small.

"That isn't going to hold me-"

I heard a faint snicker, drowned out by the rain as he tossed the helmet at me and took hold of the bikes handlebars. I waited to see if it did anything but nothing happened.

"It will, trust me."

I eyed the bike again, but knew that I was simply wasting time and if I took too long he would leave me standing there. So I pushed the helmet on and sat down behind him. Uncomfortably close. I was unsure where to put my hands at firs,t behind me? Around him? I rested them in my lap for a moment and caught his head turned to look at me. Another one of those tell all laughs, and a slight shake of his head the boy wonder revved the bike as a warning then in a hurried tone stated

"Just hang on to me or something,"

The warning didn't last, kicking the bike into gear Robin forced me to take hold of him as he sped off down the street. He never waited to see that I was comfortable or secure. In some why I think it was a matter of trust, but that might just be me lying to myself after all these years. That maybe he wouldn't have let me fall in to any harm.

The ride was long- Arkham being on the other side of the city, away from where most people lived. The rain pelted down, harder as we picked up speed. I could feel it soaking my jacket through and running down my neck along my collar. My shins were nearly numb from the icy beating. But I did the best I could to just keep my case between him and I during the ride. Slipping through back roads and side streets I was seeing parts of Gotham I never dared go alone. Watching gangs and thugs dart and scatter like rats as the small red and black bike whizzed past, their eyes to the skies looking to see if the Bat was far behind.

I still don't know what kind of grip over this city that man has but I do know that even without him watching over us as we past the gangs didn't seem to want to take the chance. Deals went unfinished, or even un-made that night in the streets we passed. Crimes when uncommitted, and for at least that night- the city was safer. With nothing more than a simple bike ride by a child. It's shocking to know that simple fear is enough to break some one from acting on a selfish push that leads to crime.

Now I'm not talking about the minds in Arkham, or even Black Gate. No, that was a whole new bread of criminal. A darker kind of soul, that used the same fear to twist the minds of the weak and trusting. Fear was enough to keep petty crimes down but those stable, yet sick minds in Black Gate or the twisted heartless fiends in Arkham they needed something more. Simply being better wasn't enough and that is what scared us all. Even the boy wonder leading me into the heart of the action, it was something every one understood. It wasn't just a way of getting by for them. These men and women lived to the thrill of besting some one like Batman. Of simply showing that good, no matter how strong wouldn't always win out in the end.

They had dark pasts, with heartbreaking twists that left scars on them. Many of them starting from childhood and they wanted nothing more than to make some one else pay for the hardships they faced. Wanting some one to suffer like them, wanting every one to suffer like them.

I remember the overwhelming sense of helplessness that grew in my chest as we pulled up to the gates of Arkham. That steadily growing panic of never getting free, of never being seen as human or sane again. Mind you, I am by no means a perfect soul but I kept my nose clean growing up- stayed out of trouble with the law I had no real reason to fear the locks and cells of Arkham but in the shadow of that building, in the pouring rain none of that seemed to matter. It was as if the building itself was tainted enough by the evil inside that it would just swallow me down. I gripped my briefcase tighter as we pulled in, the gates opening with ease for the young hero. Knowing it was too late to head home now, to simply work from the sidelines as a writer like I had my whole life I set to making notes of the building for the story. Seeing the checking stations and the multiple guarded gates, knowing that breaking free from here took careful time and a better understanding than I was clearly getting on this stormy night. But I took what I could and stored it away for later, my fingers aching for a pen and a cigarette.

Clearing the first gate was easy, however the second they stopped us- clearly uneasy with me on the back. Robin didn't seem to mind, he was still, all smiles as he pulled off his helmet and spoke to the guard. Asked about his wife- seemed she had been in the hospital. Then it came to me, and it was down to business. Though I will admit it was nice to get out of the rain, even if I was drenched from the knees down. My overcoat being some what rainproof helped but the water running down my neck seeping into my shirt wasn't. I removed the helmet and smiled, though I think my nerves were more clear than I planned. He patted me down, removing my coat and searching it as well. He checked my case and shoes all the while the Boy wonder stood back and watched. I knew he was enjoying himself by the sound of that insistent laughter. That impish almost giggle he had seemed to bounce off the walls and echo back at you no matter how far away or how loud it was. It was grating and taxing every time I heard it. You almost wanted to laugh along with him but knew he was mocking you and it seemed to just crawl under your skin.

"It's not the guards you have to worry about,"

I shifted to face him better as the guard shuffled around in my briefcase. I tried not to glare at him but he seemed determanted to push me, before I could even speak his head tilted to the side and he added,

"...Usually."

The guard gave a small chuckle and patted my shoulder.

"Don't let them know you are scared or those inmates will eat you alive in there. Not sure what you want in there for but if Robin says your okay- then you got my approval."

And like that we were being moved along to the main doors via these covered walkways to keep us dry, or at least as dry as we could be. Robin tried to tell them that it didn't matter but the guard would have none of it. Said he would keep the bike safe with him. So on we went, through the grandiose doors and into the harsh bright, stark lights of Arkham.

It was almost unhinging the contract between the cold, dark outside and the bright hospital feel inside. How up-kept it looked, and how almost safe it felt. The outside walls screamed prison but in here, inside those doors Arkham seemed more like a treatment center than a jail cell. I could see the bars on the windows, the locked doors with pass keys and codes but in truth it wasn't the nightmarish building you were lead to believe.

"Disappointed by the lack of doom and gloom?"

As I turned to face him I could almost feel the eye roll as he crossed his arms over his chest. My lips pressing into a line, and I frowned back at him.

"I just, didn't think it would be something so much like a hospital is all. I've never been inside an institute for the criminally insane."

This was all new to me, I couldn't help my amazement, as child like as it was for such a dark place. It was a wonder why they painted this building out to be so horrid in the newspapers. Pulling my note pad free I began with my notes. Jotting quick descriptors of the floors polished to a shine and the paste white walls. The calming and subtle hints of floor cleaner and disinfectant. I followed the Boy Wonder down the halls, tracking each new room and set of doors as we passed. The locking systems and the keypads were all very up to date technology and honestly I had to wonder just how much money Wayne Industries was pouring into this place to keep Gotham safe.

It seemed like we where walking for hours before Robin instructed me to stay put for a moment. He stressed the fact in more ways than one, his body movement all but screamed for me to stay in that set spot while he moved to talk to the warden. So I waited outside. Watching them talk, Robin stressing that he needed time with one of the inmates and the older man trying to fight that it just wasn't safe for him to go in alone. Or so I would guess. Robin didn't seem pleased at what ever it was the other was saying all the same. Watching the two talk I could see I was part of the issue was fingers were jabbed in my direction but it seemed the boy was unwilling to give, and it made me smile even if I was clueless as to just what was being said.

More time pasted and it seemed like they were done, and Robin left the room with a nod of his head to come on. The older man watching after us with a thin almost corrupt smile.

"What was that all about? Do we need a babysitter to accompany us or what?"

He never broke stride giving me a small shrug,

"When you have as many enemies as I do, and a good number of them are all in one place, you can never be too careful."

Then it really must have just been about me. I wasn't sure I should be offended or not, but that was something to face later. In that moment I was more worried about how to deal with the more than focused Boy who seemed to be in even more of a rush. The guard met us at the cellblock and set into debriefing us on how Hatter had been.

"He hasn't been causing much trouble in the other inmates. He tends to keep himself, even takes to his chores in the kitchen with some sense of pride. We think he is trying to get a deal with the Warden on getting him some tech to tinker with but we don't know for sure."

I listened, taking notes as we walked. This was all information that hadn't really been heard before by some one out side the field. I tried not to speak, to just simply stand by and let Robin do the mouth work. It seemed like the best idea at the time, knowing my reporter skills would most likely get me into some sort of trouble. So with my pen steadily moving I watched them talk on. The boy nodding his understanding of the information relayed.

"Do you know if he ever managed to get the tech? Or was that still in the works?"

The guard shook his head at Robin,

"From what we know Jervis doesn't have any tech. Though with his hypnotism we might just not know about it."

That just seemed too odd to say. I couldn't keep to myself any more.

"If you were under mind, wouldn't it more than likely you wouldn't talk about being under it?"

That was when the guard turned to look at me. I mean, stopped dead and really looked at me. I felt like a freshman in college all over again. Asking the stupid questions that no one in their right mind would ask. Though half of the people in the room were thinking it.

"You don't know too much do you? Jervis is smart enough to not get himself caught. He blends his mind control in so well your own mother wouldn't know you were acting weird."

And some how, the moment grew that much more intense. Could he really be that good? It was just simple hypnotism, wasn't it?


End file.
